


When Mage Met Mercenary

by TESfangirl



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Friendship, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TESfangirl/pseuds/TESfangirl
Summary: When the Dragonborn sends a friend on an errand to Solstheim, Teldryn Sero discovers that he’s not as disconnected from the world as he thought.Story delves into his past and friendship with the Dragonborn and others.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Character(s), Teldryn Sero & Male Dovahkiin, Teldryn Sero/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any characters except my originals, just playing in Bethesda’s Tamriel, and Tamriel.org.
> 
> Spoiler alerts for the Teldryn Serious Mods by Undriel - an excellent play through! I’ve borrowed heavily from the storyline which is fabulous. 
> 
> This story is character driven rather than action (though there is some action - Teldryn is a badass, after all!). Characters from a previous story make supporting appearances.
> 
> Some Dragonborn quests have been rerouted to the lead characters, and may not follow canon.

Elarie Stormal stepped off the Northern Maiden for her first visit to Morrowind. Of course, Solstheim’s capitol was only an outpost, but she’d been looking forward to seeing it. If only she’d been able to visit under better circumstances. 

She stated her business to the Second Councilor, while he took his time to study her. She knew she made as striking an impression as someone of mixed heritage could have. She was a pale Altmer in miniature, one of the rare mixed race offspring that had the looks of her Altmer father, although she’d received the slight, diminutive physical stature of her Breton mother.

A visiting scholar at the College of Winterhold, she’d left her studies to assist a friend, when asked to help defend Whiterun against the Stormcloak invasion during the Civil War. As the College’s official position was to remain neutral, Elarie had left as she wasn’t a student or teacher there, and free to come and go as she pleased.

Elarie was honored to learn that the mighty Dragonborn, Tobias Firebrand, had remembered her from his brief time at the College, which had led to his personally asking for her help. She’d been able to contribute to the defense of the city, and Whiterun had emerged relatively unscathed. 

After the Battle for Whiterun had ended, Elarie had stayed at Breezehome to learn weapons training from the Companions while Tobias helped to bring the civil war to an end. She’d later gone to Windhelm at his request to help protect the Gray Quarter from the final battle, which had earned her respect and thanks from the Quarter’s residents. 

The Dragonborn had returned to Whiterun after he’d defeated someone named Miraak on Solstheim, then they’d returned to Winterhold together. Arch-Mage Savos Aren had been very keen to hear about Miraak and Solstheim, and the two had many discussions on it. 

Life with the Dragonborn around was eventful, to say the least. He’d uncovered the Eye of Magnus, which had threatened Winterhold and most likely all of Tamriel. He’d asked her to assist him in his quests to terminate the threat, remembering her contributions at Whiterun and Windhelm. She quickly agreed, soon gaining a taste for adventuring and really, just knowing she could make a difference even if no one knew about it. 

Unfortunately, the Eye had claimed some casualties. The Thalmor Ancano had defied both Arch-Mage and Dragonborn, and their battle over the Eye had cost Aren and Mirabelle Ervine their lives. It was little compensation that Ancano had attacked the Dragonborn and subsequently been killed himself. If only Ancano had died before attacking the Arch-Mage and his second, life at the College would have good again. Firebrand had inherited the title of Arch-Mage, but even he acknowledged that he’d be a poor replacement for Savos as his duties would often take him away from the College. He’d not wanted to take the mantle, but his being named successor had much to do with keeping the College intact – very few would dare to challenge the Dragonborn’s institution. 

Savos Aren had been kind and gentle, dedicated to his students and devoted to the arcane arts. Elarie had liked him from the first time she’d met him, and accepted his invitation to visit the College from the Imperial City. He wielded respect and most of the students were in awe of him. Of course, he’d been an apprentice himself in Winterhold, and Elarie had learned later what a tortured soul he actually was, losing his closest friends in an adventuring expedition. Her heart had gone out to him, and she hoped that wherever his soul was now, that he knew what an incredible, positive influence he’d had on so many.

It was for two reasons that Elarie was in Raven Rock now. One was because Aren had left some final requests in the event of his death, and two, the Dragonborn had asked her to fulfill this particular one. She made her way to the Retching Netch across town.

Not seeing anyone as she entered, she made her way downstairs to the bar. The owner and bartender, Geldis Sadri, was amiable enough and she rented a room for a week. “I’m looking for Teldryn Sero,” she asked the innkeeper. “Is he still here?”

Geldis eyed her up and down before replying. “Out on a job, but he should be back soon enough.” He paused for a heartbeat. “Are you a friend of his?”

Elarie shook her head. “We have a mutual friend,” she said. “I have a message for him.”

Geldis laughed. “He doesn’t have many friends,” the good-natured Dunmer said. “But you can give it to him soon enough.”

True to the innkeeper’s word, the mercenary walked into the Cornerclub that very evening. Elarie noted his curious full Chitin body armor, much like how Tobias had described. If she didn’t know that Sero was a Dunmer already, she may have placed him as a Nord – his large size was somewhere between her favorite Companions, Farkas and Vilkas. Geldis waved him over and they had a brief conversation before Sero looked in her direction. He grabbed a stein of sujamma and headed her way.

Elarie drew out a seat as the mercenary approached. “Geldis said you have a message for me?” he asked without preamble, draping himself over the seat she’d offered. His voice had a raspy purr to it.

“Elarie Stormal,” she introduced herself, already thinking that this man was arrogant and rude. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that the Dragonborn, who was a kind and honorable man, would count this mercenary as a close friend. “Pleased to meet you, Muthsera Sero. And yes, I do have a message for you.” Sero acknowledged the Dunmer style greeting and waited patiently for his message.

The mage took a letter from her pocket and handed it over. “It’s from Tobias Firebrand.” She caught a quick movement from the helmet as he reached for the letter, immediately reading the contents.

“Do you know what this says?” Sero asked after reading it, folding the paper carefully and tucking it away into his satchel. “The gist of it,” was the response. “I’m sorry for your loss. Savos Aren was a good friend to me as well.”

A nod from the helmet. “I’m not surprised. People liked him a lot, including me.” The mercenary bowed his head for a few moments, then looked at Elarie again. “Tobias says that you aren’t Thalmor, despite your looks, little Altmer.” Elarie could feel his eyes looking her up and down and she inwardly seethed. Little Altmer, indeed. However, she wasn’t her father’s daughter for nothing. 

“My father’s family, including myself, do not serve the Thalmor,” she said haughtily. “You’d do well to remember that not all Altmer are Thalmor.”

The Dunmer’s helmet did not move one iota. Elarie picked up her drink and took a long sip, refusing to look at him. Sero broke the silence. 

“Point taken,” he conceded. “But you should be more pleasant to me. Tobias asked me to accompany you to Tel Mithryn, and I won’t turn down his request to do so. You’ll be stuck with me for another day.” Sero noted her jaw tightening and he smirked, even though she couldn’t see it. He enjoyed putting this uppity elf in her place. “I’ll see you here at 8am sharp. We’ll get going and get this over with.” He picked up his drink and walked off.

Elarie was fuming. She’d come to Raven Rock on her own, and now Tobias thought she needed an escort to visit a Telvanni Wizard? Arrrgh… men! She knew of the wizard’s past reputation of kidnapping young girls. Well, she wasn’t THAT young, and she knew how to take care of herself. She’d defended Whiterun and Windhelm’s Gray Quarter, assisted on several quests and Tobias thought she’d need help on a courier run? She seethed at him. He was going to get an earful from her when she returned, that was certain. 

**********

The mage met the mercenary right on time at 8am. Elarie was dressed in her light leather armor, with her glass bow and shield slung around her back and a trusty glass sword at her side. She wore a piece of enchanted jewelry around her head, and she made a stunning image. The mercenary had nothing to say for a few moments, just nodding at her crisp call of good morning. He was in his usual head to toe Chitin armor and red kerchief, standing a head taller than she. Making their way out the Cornerclub, they traveled in silence for some time until the mercenary stopped her by putting his arm in front of her. At her questioning look, the mercenary replied “Ash zombies.”

Elarie had heard of Ash zombies from Tobias, and readied her arrows. Mage she might be, but she thought she’d take them with a weapon. She needed more practice anyway. Sure enough, a grove’s worth of them emerged from the ground not too far in front of them. The mercenary immediately drew his sword and Elarie heard the crackling of a flame atronach he’d conjured. 

Thwip-Thwip-Thwip. She’d claimed her first zombie at distance while the mercenary had gone charging into another group of zombies that emerged. His atronach followed, leaving her with three more to down. Another round of arrows took down a second zombie before calmly meeting the remaining two with her sword. 

She’d defeated her set when she discovered the mercenary watching her. He’d taken down his set of zombies in quick time, and had turned to see her finish off the last of hers. He had to admit that he hadn’t expected that calmness from her in a fight - he’d underestimated the diminutive elf, despite what Tobias had said. “Nice work,” Sero said. Elarie nodded. “Nice work as well,” she said pointedly, as they’d taken down the same number of opponents. The Dunmer grinned. There was that coolness again. He tilted his head and gave a small salute. “Point taken, again.” Elarie tried not to look smug. 

Then they’d heard a yell. Captain Veleth of the Redoran Guard was fending off his own attack. Elarie had made straightaway for the Captain, using her arrows to shoot at what zombies she could without hitting the Captain. Sero noted the dead guard near him before charging in to help. 

When he caught up to the pair, Veleth was just finishing filling in the little Altmer on the attack. She looked concerned, and promised him some assistance with whatever it was he was saying. He didn’t pay much attention to the man anyway. Until the captain had given him a sideways glance, then took Elarie’s hand and kissed it, thanking her for her help in his most charming tone. Sero rolled his eyes, but found himself a little irritated to note that Elarie’s manner had softened and she gave the guard Captain a genuine smile. Veleth’s victorious return smile was almost more than the mercenary could stomach as the Captain took his leave. Sero knew the Captain was seeing Dreyla Alor, but curse it, he didn’t have to go around and be dashing and chivalrous to every pretty female who crossed his path. 

“I thought you were a mage?” the mercenary asked as they continued on to Tel Mithryn. Elarie nodded. “Sometimes my magicka takes a while to regenerate,” she said. “I had weapons training to help fill in the time gap, and knowing how to use them makes me more confident that I can defend myself in all situations.” Her companion nodded in agreement. “Same here.” He said. “Though growing up in House Redoran means you automatically get trained in using weapons first.” At her look, he added, “I’m from Blacklight – House Redoran territory.”

“Blacklight?” Elarie asked, interested. “I’ve seen paintings of Blacklight – it looks beautiful.”

Sero was surprised. Non-Dunmer usually didn’t care for Blacklight – especially those from Skyrim. They thought it was too crowded. As if Windhelm wasn’t like that, he thought distastefully. But this elf…interesting. “It is,” he agreed. “Now, that’s a spectacular city.”

“I’d love to visit one day.” Elarie said, picturing Blacklight in her head as they continued to travel. Sero could almost see the picture himself, and smiled at his companion, obviously lost in thought thinking about his home city. “Have you ever been to Morrowind, aside from here?” he asked.

Elarie shook her head. “No, but I’ll get there one day.” She asked him more about Morrowind, and they spent some time in companionable conversation as Sero answered all her questions. In fact, he’d even detoured slightly to show her the silt strider, Dusty, which made her eyes widen and she gathered every scrap of information about silt striders in general from her owner, Revus Sarvani, before he could get her back on the path to the Telvanni tower. She’d been thinking about silt striders and Morrowind’s flora and fauna the rest of the way there. 

Well, she was a scholar, Sero mused. And an excellent mage. Tobias had told him about her while they were hunting for Miraak. He said she’d been unflappable when the Stormcloaks began their assault on Whiterun, giving him the time and space to launch his counter assault. There were precious few mages in Whiterun, and he’d given them the task to protect the city guards during battle. Farengar the court wizard had provided much protection to the jarl at Dragonsreach, but Elarie had dominated on the field, generating large ward spells to protect not only the archers at the top of the city walls, but the city from some flaming catapults. She’d brought many enchanted items with her to regenerate magicka quickly and had been invaluable to the city’s defense. Tobias said he’d been blessed to have a mage of her caliber at his side. He’d left the city defense to her hands while he routed the majority of the Stormcloak forces. She’d prevented many casualties, on both sides. He’d been so grateful for her help.

Of course, what the Dragonborn hadn’t told him was that she was uppity and odd. Despite being only part Altmer, she still had that Altmer stuffiness about her. Yet here she was, obviously not afraid to show her interest in his homeland, and going soft about meeting an old silt strider. From the back she looked like a Breton, standing only shoulder high to him. But when she turned, she looked like an Altmer doll, save for the pale brown hair and hazel eyes. He’d seen her calmness as Tobias had mentioned, going up against the Ash zombies, and the way she wouldn’t let him get away with any condescending action. He’d still been surprised at the way she approached a fight, despite what his friend had said. She didn’t look like someone who took on flaming catapults. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. He figured that he’d been asked to take her to Tel Mithryn because she was new to Solstheim. But maybe Tobias was playing a joke on him, Elarie could certainly put him in his place. He smiled at the thought of his friend laughing at him, in the way only Tobias could. 

Meeting Neloth had been interesting, Elarie thought. She’d been looking forward to meeting the great Telvanni wizard, but he’d actually beat the mercenary in achieving new heights of rudeness. She had the distinct feeling that Teldryn Sero was laughing at her under his armor while she was left bewildered by Neloth’s train of thought and self important remarks. He certainly coughed enough for it. She tried to keep her decorum and manners intact before she’d broken down in defeat and just rolled with it.

At least the wizard had been sympathetic, for about fifteen seconds, on receiving the news of Aren’s passing, making a remark that the Arch-Mage could’ve made something of himself as the wizard’s apprentice. Elarie had been about to defend the Arch-Mage when Sero touched her shoulder and given a quick shake of his head. So she stayed silent while Neloth devoted more time grumbling about his deteriorating tower than to Savos. However, it was enlightening to see the mushroom tower with its wind lift and learn a little from the famed wizard. She’d not mentioned her own abilities, which she knew paled in comparison to his, and she reminded herself that she was thankful to have had a glimpse of a Telvanni tower and meet Neloth himself. 

The wizard had exchanged some words with the mercenary, they obviously knew each other and had worked together before on something. She didn’t fully understand what they were discussing, something about pirates, but she’d taken the opportunity to look at the staff enchanter. Neloth had been pleased that she’d taken an interest in the only staff enchanter in Tamriel. He’d offered to make her a staff, which was very kind but she couldn’t think of what to ask for so deferred the request. 

As they left the Tower, Elarie walked in silence for some time. Her duties for Savos were complete. Aren had wanted someone to inform Sero and Neloth of his passing, and she’d executed that request at the behest of the Dragonborn. It was the last service she could render to her fallen friend.

Sero, on the other hand, had been in a good mood after leaving Tel Mithryn. He’d mourned Aren’s passing as a friend would, but after knowing the man for over a hundred years, they knew that their time would come and both had made peace with it years ago. He was happy his friend was free from the memories that tortured him, and glad that Tobias and Elarie had been able to help him.

He’d been amused by Elarie’s reaction to meeting Neloth. The wizard had that effect on many, and Sero had never minded the wizard’s manners – he found it quite refreshing. But for the uptight elf, well, it had been quite the comedy watching her struggle with the non-decorum of the old coot. He’d had to hold in his laughter for much of the visit, glad of his full armor which meant he could grin as wide as he liked without anyone noticing. He’d had to cough his laughter a few times, and he was sure the little Altmer’s jaw tightened every time he made a noise, which made it harder to hold in.

“You could have warned me about Neloth,” Elarie said suddenly. 

“What, and miss all the fun?” He laughed out loud. His companion’s skin darkened slightly and he laughed more. 

“Hmph,” was the reply. Elarie started to tremble. Sero thought she was about to lash out when she suddenly burst into laughter, hard enough that she had to stop and catch her breath. “Oh, by Azura… the way he called for tea twenty times as poor Drovas looked like a fly in a web each time!” 

The Dunmer was shocked by seeing an Altmer laugh – he didn’t know they could. Part Altmer, he corrected himself. Her face was merry and she was unconcerned about decorum. He grinned. “And you caught him on a good day.” She laughed harder.

After they’d restarted their journey, Sero had told her about the the adventures he’d had with the Dragonborn, culminating in the defeat of Miraak. She’d been duly shocked and expressed her relief that they’d made it out alive, and glad that Tobias had someone to help him defeat the First Dragonborn. She in turn, had described Aren’s final battle and the grief felt by the members of the College when they’d laid him to rest. Sero had sobered at the tale, and stated that Aren had gone before his time, but had given his life to save his beloved College. 

They’d reached about halfway point back to Raven Rock when Elarie stopped. She pointed to a rectangular building in the distance. “Is that Fort Frostmoth?” Upon Sero’s confirmation, she faced the mercenary.

“I promised Veleth that I’d look into the matter of the zombies who attacked him,” she said. “We can part ways here. Thank you for accompanying me to Tel Mithryn.”

Sero looked surprised. “Is that what you were discussing earlier?”

Elarie nodded. “He said there’s something or someone there behind the zombies, and he can’t take the time to find out, so I volunteered.”

The mercenary’s eyes narrowed. Veleth was sending the little Altmer to do his detective work for him? He was certain the captain had not her background story like he did. Sure, she looked like an adventurer, but … ah, curse it. “I’ll go with you.”

Elarie was surprised, yet pleased to hear the offer. It was nice to be accompanied by someone, even this mercenary who enjoyed laughing at her. He had his good points, she thought, remembering the detour to visit Dusty. And she reminded herself that Tobias, who she absolutely respected, called him friend. But she could take care of herself. “I’d be happy to have you along,” she said. “But it’s not necessary.”

Sero looked her up and down. Then a moment later, said, “Tobias would never forgive me if anything happened to you after I left. Let’s go.”

Elarie nodded and they set off for the fort. She was looking forward to helping the captain and Sero was thinking about strangling him.

**********

Curse Veleth and Neloth. Sero’s thoughts turned on them both. General Falx Carius, or the abomination that his body had become by the necromancer Ildari Sarothril, who had been a former apprentice of the Telvanni wizard. If he hadn’t gone along with Elarie, she could have been killed. In that final battle with Carius, they’d been outnumbered by the Ash zombies, and he’d seen Elarie take on all of them while he figured out ripping the Heartstone from the General’s body would finally defeat him. Talented mage she might be, he thought, but she needed more practice using weapons against multiple attackers. Her magicka had waned considerably during the battles and she’d taken some beating on her shield waiting for it to fully recharge.

Carius’ passing had also taken a toll on him. Although the general was an Imperial, he’d defended the fort bravely in the time of the Nerevarine, and it had saddened him that the famed warrior had been reduced to an abomination under the necromancer. 

Sero caught a glimpse of the Elarie the Dragonborn had spoken so highly of, but she was obviously without the magicka boosting amulets she’d had at Whiterun and she had suffered under the strain. She’d put herself in harm’s way, using her sword at times long enough to help him get through the zombies to attack Carius himself. Once the general had been defeated and the zombies fell, she’d coolly shouldered her weapons to depart the fort, as if the attack had only been a minor detour on their walk. He’d stifled more laughter at her Altmer demeanor, having been nearly beaten and hacked to death by a barrage of zombies but yet remembered her manners to thank him for his assistance.

History had almost repeated itself when they’d faced off against the necromancer. That was tougher than battling Carius, but at least they’d been a little more prepared. Sero suspected that the general had had some vestige of his old self in that reanimated body, for the necromancer had to have been thrice the effort to beat. 

Working as a team, the pair had managed to defeat Sarothril as well. They’d both been exhausted by the effort, and had sat side by side on the floor for a few minutes to catch their breath. Then he’d told her that Veleth should be arrested for sending her into this on her own, and she’d countered that she would’ve found a way to do it without him. But then she’d quietly said that she was glad he was there, and his heart had suffered a twinge. He’d covered it quickly by dragging himself up and telling her he’d only helped because she was doll-sized, to which she had also dragged herself up to stand on a jutted rock to glare to where his eyes were behind his helmet. He’d looked down at the rock. She’d then broken into laughter at the absurdity of her position, which only proved his point about her size. She’d collapsed again, clutching her stomach, and he’d laughed along as well. He enjoyed breaking through that stiff formality of hers. 

Neloth had somewhat thanked them for stopping his former apprentice and keeping his tower intact, and upon returning to Raven Rock, Veleth had likewise been thankful. The s’wit had even stooped to holding Elarie’s hands and looked deeply into her eyes while thanking her. Elarie’s skin had darkened again, and when she looked his way, Sero had turned away in disgust.

The two had shared a drink at the Retching Netch, toasting their return. Elarie had given the mercenary 500 septims for his help at the fort, but he refused, calling it a favor to an old friend. Elarie had nodded, thanking him and said she’d let Tobias know the details when she returned. Sero had tilted his head in acknowledgement and said nothing more on the matter. 

The rest of the evening had been spent laughing and talking, recounting tales of Savos Aren, the Dragonborn’s purpose in Solstheim, and of the Battle of Whiterun. Elarie and Sero were the last people left drinking in the Cornerclub, and retired to their respective rooms as friends. 

In the morning, they’d spent time breakfasting together before Elarie left to board the Northern Maiden. Sero walked her to the ship, when Elarie surprised him by giving him a hug. “It’s been a great pleasure to meet you, Teldryn Sero,” she said formally. Then she smiled. “I’ll miss you. I haven’t laughed so much in years.” And with a quick squeeze of his hand, she was gone. She waved at him as the ship left the dock, and he stayed to watch until the little Altmer was lost to the horizon. 

He returned to the Retching Netch in quiet mood. He’d gone downstairs for a drink at the bar when Geldis came up from the cellar.

“Gone, has she?” He asked, and the mercenary nodded. “You’ll miss her.”

Sero looked at the innkeeper. “She’s just a friend of Tobias’.”

Geldis laughed. “All right, if you say so,” he said. “But I can’t ever remember you having such a good time with a woman without bedding her. So she must be different.”

“I just said that she’s Tobias’ friend,” he said, irritably. “I wasn’t about to bed her.”

“Did you want to?” Sero didn’t answer. Geldis smirked. “Didn’t say no!” The mercenary got up and moved to a table in the far corner. Score one for me, the innkeeper thought, watching the mercenary settle into his new seat. He smiled broadly at him and continued setting up his special sujamma for the evening crowd.

Sero was still thoughtful after the innkeeper’s question. He couldn’t remember when he’d had such a good time, period, if you discounted the time with Tobias. He’d clicked immediately with the big Nord, becoming as brothers in the time Miraak had been defeated. Tobias had suffered in his past, before discovering he was the Dragonborn. He’d lost a wife and child, and had only recently rejoined the rest of the world. Sure, the big oaf was kind and sentimental in addition to being the Dragonborn, and Sero was brash and had a devil may care attitude, but they’d both lived a life not envied by many. Tobias was his first good friend in decades. Being with Elarie had nearly the same feeling. She’d taken what he dished out and returned it in spades. She made him laugh. He could see why she and Tobias were friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only own my own characters!

A few days later, Elarie found herself back in Raven Rock. No sooner than she had landed at Windhelm when she’d encountered a courier with a letter for her, who’d been waiting to take the Northern Maiden to Solstheim. 

Tobias had written that the dragon situation was getting worse, and requested she bring Teldryn Sero to Skyrim – he needed all the help he could get from his friends. The courier also had a note for the mercenary, which surprisingly he’d given her to deliver, once she showed him her letter regarding Sero. She’d had to wait until the Northern Maiden was ready to set sail again, and she’d stayed in Windhelm until then. 

Windhelm was still getting accustomed to its new Jarl, Brunwulf Free-Winter. She’d gone to visit as she’d been part of the Battle for Windhelm, although she hadn’t stayed longer than necessary at its conclusion. 

The jarl seemed amicable enough, despite hosting the rebellion-supporting former jarls in the palace. He welcomed her and she enjoyed his hospitality. She’d been offered a room at the Palace of Kings to use while waiting for notice of the sailing to Solstheim. She had declined the room, not wanting to be killed in her sleep by one of the ousted rebel jarls there. She stayed in the Gray Quarter instead, welcomed by the Dunmer who remembered her. The New Gnisis CornerClub was a smaller, yet busier version of the Retching Netch, and she’d been able to compare the sujamma to Geldis’ – the Raven Rock version was better, or at least more suited to her taste. Ambarys Rendar, the owner of the club, made a bed open especially for her use, pleased to host her stay, and she was honored to accept his kind hospitality. 

The jarl himself accompanied her to the Gray Quarter’s Cornerclub, and re-introduced her as a friend of Teldryn Sero’s. Apparently the mercenary had lived for a spell in Windhelm before moving back to Raven Rock. He’d been very popular, especially amongst the females. They asked her about him, if he was still mysterious and dreamy. When she told them that he wasn’t either, she’d had to admit that she hadn’t ever seen his face, although she agreed that he had a nice looking, lightly bearded chin, which she saw whenever he ate or drank. They usually sighed and then left. He was certainly a charmer, Elarie thought. And she’d fallen for it too.

At least the Dunmer seemed happier with the new jarl in place. Free-Winter had been a longtime advocate of the Dunmer and they’d told her of the changes he was implementing in the city. She genuinely wished him luck.

After the Battle of Windhelm, she left as soon as the Palace of Kings had been secured. The aftermath was for General Tullius to manage and Tobias to confront Ulfric Stormcloak. Despite her distaste for Stormcloak’s racist attitude toward Dunmer and Argonian alike, she’d no desire to see an execution and had left. She’d been pleased to learn later that Tobias had spared Stormcloak and banished him to High Hrothgar instead. Maybe then he’d read the damned dossier Tobias had found on him at the Thalmor Embassy. Stormcloak had played right into their hands, starting a civil war. 

At any rate, it was surprising to her that she was back so soon. In the few days that she had spent with the Dunmer of Windhelm, she’d often thought of the mercenary she’d left at Raven Rock. When she first landed, she’d enjoyed the greeting by the handsome Captain of the Redoran Guard. He appealed to her formal manners, and she had nearly been swept off her feet by him. He’d been charming, polite, attentive and had a beautiful clear voice with the air of authority. He was the type of man she admired. Like Tobias and Savos. 

Meeting Teldryn Sero had been an eye opener. He was rude, arrogant and his rumbling, raspy voice matched his sassy sarcasm. Everything she found distasteful. Except that when you got to know him, he was also strong, brave, loyal and could be thoughtful when he wasn’t insulting you with that wicked sense of humor.

Tobias also held him in high regard. They’d saved each other’s life many times during the course of the Miraak trials. They’d downed dragons then too, and she understood the request for his help. He was experienced fighting dragons and Tobias trusted him absolutely. That recommendation alone was enough for her to change her mind about him. 

Unfortunately, although her curiosity about the mercenary had been piqued, he didn’t have the same for her. Veleth had been pouring on the charm that time they’d returned from Tel Mithryn after the necromancer defeat. She’d been embarrassed by the attention, and had glanced at Sero to see if it bothered him. He’d just turned his back and said nothing. So she had her answer.

She made her way again to the Retching Netch. Just like last time, the mercenary was out on a contract, and she settled into a rented room to wait for him.

He didn’t return the next day, so she occupied herself by visiting Revus and Dusty, putting forth her plan of support for Dusty. Revus had readily agreed, happy to keep Dusty pampered until she passed. She’d set aside an allowance for Revus as well, she wanted to reward him for his devotion to his pet. Then she’d ordered and paid for a small cabin to built, with an awning for Dusty with a net, to spoil both owner and pet. She left an allowance for cabin furnishings, leaving Revus to order what they needed.

Upon her return to Raven Rock, she’d run into Captain Veleth, who directed her to Second Councillor Arano. Working on Arano’s behalf, she discovered the Severin family were behind an assassination plot against First Councillor Morvayn, and had just left for Ashfall Citadel to stop them when Teldryn Sero returned from his contract.

Geldis hailed the mercenary when he walked in for a drink, straight from completing his latest contract, telling him that Elarie was back in town. Veleth was in the cornerclub meeting Dreyla, and told the mercenary that Elarie had departed to meet two of his guard to protect Morvayn and would be back much later, giving him some of the details.

“She’s gone after the Severins?” The mercenary hissed, rounding on the guard captain. “If they were planning to assassinate Morvayn she and your guard could be running into the Morag Tong!” He clenched his fists.

Veleth paled at the mercenary’s onslaught. “I don’t have anyone else to spare,” he said defensively. “Arano’s orders.”

Sero looked at the captain in disgust. “You owe me,” he rasped and pushed away from the bar. He had to make sure Elarie was safe. With luck, he could make up a lot of time to the Citadel as he knew where it was and Elarie had taken a map to lead her.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing the mercenary saw on his approach to the citadel’s entrance were two bodies in Redoran Guard armor, near two who he guessed to be Morag Tong. His body tensed. He shook his head and cursed Veleth and Arano again under his breath. There was no sign of Elarie, save for a small footprint near the entrance and the door which had the ash disturbed. She’d made it inside. He pushed through the door, making his way through the darkened building. Stepping over a few still-warm bodies showed that the little Altmer was steadily making her way through the building. He quickened his pace. 

A short distance ahead, Elarie was having trouble dealing with three assassins. Thanking the Divines for the gate separating them, she’d nevertheless been hit by arrows and shock spells through it to within an inch of her life, twice, both times barely able to keep up with fast healing spells while she managed to get to a safe spot. She’d collapsed in a corner, bleeding, exhausted and trying to figure out what to do while casting healing spells as her magicka replenished. When she heard the flame atronach and firebolts sweep through the hall towards the assassins, with a Chitin armor-clad figure following behind, she thought she was seeing things. 

“Elarie,” she heard Sero call from what seemed a great distance. “Wake up, curse it, you need to wake up!”

Her eyes fluttered open, to see Sero checking over to where her wounds had been. She must have blacked out. When he saw her awake he gripped her shoulders tightly. “What possessed you to think you could take on the Morag Tong single handedly?” he asked angrily. “If I hadn’t have shown up you could be dead right now!”

Elarie’s hackles rose, stung by the mercenary’s harsh tone. “I am keeping my word to help the councilors,” she said in the most authoritative tone she could muster. A stirring of anger rushed through her. “Maybe they would have asked your help if you weren’t so disdainful of Veleth and the Redoran Guard.”

The mercenary’s grip tightened. “Curse Veleth and the guard!” he bit out. “They have no qualms sending you to to their dirty work for them. You could have been killed!”

Elarie felt his anger wash over her, and was shaken by its intensity. But she gathered herself and lifted her head to give him a withering look. “I volunteered,” she said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. “I’m not dead, and you are not my keeper. Let me go.”

Sero took a few measured breaths before responding. He released his grip on her, only dimly aware that he’d been holding her so tightly. She was right – he had no claim on her, save one. “This is Solstheim, Little Altmer,” he said, keeping his voice calm with great effort, weighing his words carefully. “The promise to Tobias to look after you here still stands.”

The mage’s eyes narrowed. “That was only to Tel Mithryn.” 

“By extent,” the mercenary responded in his normal drawl, “my territory.” He held out a hand to help her stand. “Truce?”

Elarie hesitated briefly before taking his hand. “Truce.” 

The two stood facing each other for a few moments before the mercenary’s helmet cocked to one side. “Now please fill me in.”

With Teldryn back at her side, they made short work of the remaining five assassins, falling back into the fighting style they’d developed against the ash zombies. They’d evened the odds somewhat with his flame atronach.

Elarie wouldn’t admit it, but Teldryn’s help had been timely. The assassins were much stronger than she’d anticipated, and it wasn’t a straightforward battle like against the Stormcloak armies. Attacks came out of every dark corner, and being outnumbered didn’t help. She doubted if she could have made it past the five assassins in the last room – Ward magic was her specialty, and although good for defense, not so good against groups of assassins. The mercenary had downed three of the five with his atronach’s assistance and helped distract one of hers. She wondered that his armor looked the same as the Morag Tong. Maybe Chitin armor was favored by all Dunmer. She didn’t know. 

Teldryn had been vicious in his attack, more so than when they’d battled the ash zombies. Like it was … personal. The remaining Severins had fought hard, but despite outnumbering their opponents, they had been no match for the advancing mercenary. Elarie was left in awe of his skill, more so than when they’d battled the necromancer. His hand-to-hand combat was nothing like she’d ever seen before, quick, ruthless and highly efficient. She’d heard him cry “Oblivion take you!” before dispatching the assassins. A shiver went down her spine.

After gathering further evidence of the Severins’ crimes, the pair made their way out of the citadel. The mercenary filled in his side of the tale while they made their way back to Raven Rock. He left out most of the expletives regarding what he thought of Veleth, but not all. Elarie sighed, holding in her retorts. She did manage to make him promise to behave when she reported back to Councilor Arano, as he refused to let her do it on her own.

The councilors were indeed surprised when the two of them walked into Morvayn Manor. They looked dubiously at the mercenary, but accepted Elarie’s report and were relieved that the matter had been taken care of. Elarie gave the mercenary full credit for his assistance, and the councilors awarded the mage Raven Rock citizenship, then gave them both joint custody of Severin Manor. “I hope you will consider this island your home,” Morvayn told Elarie. The mage displayed her court manners in accepting the generous gift while Teldryn watched, contemplating her composure. You would’ve never known she’d almost been killed with those pretty formal manners of hers.

The pair soon retired to Severin Manor, looking over the home and its contents. The mercenary had started preparing a meal when Elarie retrieved his letter from Tobias from her belongings. 

She sat at the table and gave him the letter, remarking that she was turning into his personal courier. Sero read the letter intently, then read Elarie’s one. 

“Do you know when the Northern Maiden next sets sail?” The mercenary asked. “Tomorrow,” Elarie responded. “Enough time for you to take care of any issues before leaving, it might be a long haul.”

Sero grunted. He could leave at anytime, but at least he could sleep before they left. They discussed the dragons before heading to the Retching Netch for an after dinner drink. The mercenary decided to keep his room there for the night as his belongings were still there.

When he returned from his contract, he’d thought about getting some company for his bed. But when Geldis said Elarie was back, he’d forgotten that and looked forward to seeing her again. Then the s’wit guard captain had told him about the Severins and his heart had twisted, realizing her magical skills would have not prepared her for the shadowy, professional killers. 

Now, back safely in Raven Rock, he had a brief thought that she could provide both types of company. He wondered what she’d be like beneath him – if the Altmer or the Breton part of her would emerge. It had taken some effort to shake those thoughts from his head. She was Tobias’ friend, for Azura’s sake. 

His last contract had been a bear, or were-bears, to be exact, and 100 percent not enjoyable. The man who’d hired him let him do all the work before they both got killed. Either he was getting too old for this or he’d been spoiled by the lovely Elarie, who pulled her weight in battle and protected him just as often as he protected her. Well, even though he’d met St. Jiub, he wasn’t that old, so he wondered more about Elarie instead. 

The little Altmer seemed to be enjoying herself. She was less uppity tonight, yet very serious when discussing dragons. She’d given him all her attention when he described his own dragon battles. Elarie had assisted killing one at the College some weeks ago. Teldryn and Tobias had brought down eight of them on Solstheim, with the mercenary having a solo kill after Tobias had left. 

After also discussing the new situation in Windhelm, the two found themselves again as the last customers. Despite enduring Geldis’ smirk all evening, he walked Elarie back to the Manor, accepting her offer of breakfast in the morning. The little Altmer had looked at him from the threshold as she entered, thanking him for doing so. There were a few moments of awkward silence before she dropped her eyes and smiled, retreating into the manor, wishing him a good rest. The mercenary had hesitated at the closed door for a few moments, before returning to the inn.

The mercenary was back in the morning for breakfast, which Elarie had awoken early to prepare while he moved his belongings into the large bedroom at the back. The mage had taken the smaller bed by earlier agreement. While eating, she again noted the nice looking chin, but kept up with the flow of conversation. They’d spoken again of Morrowind, and she’d mentioned what she’d arranged for Dusty. Sero had laughed at her efforts, to which she frowned, but once he was done laughing he conceded that it was a nice thing to do. Sero had seen her back stiffen and the Altmer part of her return, and he couldn’t resist poking at her. 

“You don’t seem the sentimental type,” he said. Elarie picked at her food. The mercenary continued. “You’re an interesting one, where did Tobias ever find you?”

“I was at the College when he first came by to learn some spells,” was the response. 

“What were you there for? A visiting scholar?” Elarie put down her fork. “What’s so interesting in Skyrim that you couldn’t find in the Imperial City? Impressive as the College is, the Arcane University must have everything you need.” Aha, he’d poked her through her demeanor. She started to tremble and he waited for the biting response.

Which never came. Elarie’s face had gone pale. He’d miscalculated how hard he poked. She averted her eyes, but answered his question. “I was there as a bridal prospect for Savos.”

The mercenary was taken aback. He would have never guessed. They would have been a mismatch. He’d loved his old friend but his gentle nature would have diminished the elf sitting in front of him. 

Elarie interrupted his thoughts. “Savos knew my father from his time at the Arcane University. My father was a retired Legion battlemage, one of those who defended the Imperial City against the Aldmeri Dominion. After the Dominion soldiers were routed, he was offered a place at the University, trying to mediate between the Synod and College of Whisperers. Savos was one of his students.

“When my father died, it was discovered that he’d been poisoned – the authorities believed that he’d become dangerous to the Thalmor. He was vocally against everything they were trying to do. They dismissed him as a traitor for marrying a Breton and having a mixed blood offspring. But he never gave me up. He’d made a name for himself during the crisis, and I’m told my parents were used as a example of how Altmer could be happy and accepted outside of the Aldemeri Dominion, which was a threat to the Thalmor cause.”

Here the unwilling tears came. “My parents married well before the Great War. Mother worked at the Imperial Palace as a mage and got trapped there with the Emperor when the Aldmeri attacked. My father and I were ambushed right before the attack and we couldn’t get to the palace before the Aldmeri forces cut it off from the rest of the Imperial City. Father later received condolences and a commendation for her bravery - she’d stayed back with the Eighth Legion to allow the Emperor to escape and died with them.

“Father had been training me my whole life, teaching me about the Thalmor and how dangerous they could become. Sitting between competing mage factions at the university also meant learning to be constantly on your guard. He trained many of his students on more than just their studies. I’d inherited my parents’ magical talents and he made sure I had some weapons training so I could defend myself at all times. After he died, Savos came to see me. He’d been in contact with my father about the Thalmor agent Ancano being stationed at the College and had been receiving some advice. I agreed to move to the College to keep an eye on Ancano, and he’d help keep me safe from assassination attempts by being my suitor. 

“As far as the University was concerned, Savos was courting me and I’d gone to see about compatibility under the guise of a visiting scholar. But I failed.” Here Elarie’s tears flowed freely. “He was killed because I couldn’t see what Ancano truly was. I never thought he’d try to grab the power of Magnus for himself, he was a typical Thalmor – society over individual. Savos was one of the kindest souls I’d ever met. I did love him, in my way. We got along very well. Sometimes I wonder if we had gotten married, would I have been able to comfort him enough so he would’ve been less reserved, tortured? By Azura, I tried to help, but I failed, I FAILED. I failed everyone!” She broke down and sobbed, but making an effort to stop for the sake of her companion.

She suddenly felt Teldryn’s hand on her shoulder. “All of it was not your fault, Little Altmer. And I’m sure the inhabitants of Whiterun wouldn’t call saving their city a failure.” His voice was firm. “As for Aren, I’ve known him for most of my life. After he lost his college friends, he was too damaged. That’s why he threw himself into his work, became non-confrontational. He took the Winterhold position so he didn’t have to deal with the political aspects at the Arcane University. In effect, he could hide and work on his own plans.”

Elarie quieted down, listening to his words. The mercenary continued. “Aren knew more about the Eye than you did,” he said. “He would’ve known the corrupt power it represented, since he sent you to the cavern where he’d lost his friends. It is NOT your fault. It is Ancano’s deeds alone that led to his death. Just as the Great War was not your fault, either.”

Elarie looked up wonderingly into the place his eyes would be, wanting his words to be true. She wrapped her arms around him while trying to regain her composure. “Thank you,” she said, when she could speak again.

The mercenary held her until her tears dried, nodding at her words. He got up a little awkwardly. “Thank you for breakfast. I’ll see you later at the docks.”

Elarie watched him leave. She was embarrassed to have told him so much. No wonder he’d made a hasty retreat. 

The mercenary had a lot to think about as he settled his affairs before setting sail later that day. He’d poked Elarie too hard, and who knew that there was so much emotion beneath her smooth surface? But what had surprised him the most was how his heart had hurt when she spoke of marrying Savos Aren. She had considered tying herself to an elf she didn’t completely love because she thought it might make him happy. She deserved better than that. But who would make her happy? 

He left the thought unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

They met at the docks as promised, and sailed to Skyrim. The journey had been pleasant and the comrades spoke little of their last conversation. Elarie had been too embarrassed by it to bring it up again, and Sero’s heart still twisted thinking about it. So they stayed to safe topics. Elarie had relayed her plans to the Dragonborn before setting sail to Solstheim, and Tobias would be meeting them at Windhelm. The mercenary looked forward to greeting his friend again. 

The big red-headed Nord had been waiting eagerly at the Windhelm docks to meet them, and Elarie thought they could really be brothers, the way they treated each other and the easy way they’d picked up their friendship after so much time apart. Tobias had given her a warm greeting as well, thanking her again for all her service. She’d followed them into the Gray Quarter, keeping a discreet distance, happy to observe them together. 

The Dunmer at the Cornerclub had given them a large welcome, and they were happy to see Teldryn again. Jarl Free-Winter was also in attendance, the Dragonborn having told him the reason for being in Windhelm. They’d persuaded Sero to take off the helmet. Elarie had stayed back, intending on retiring to her room at Candlehearth Hall, but she couldn’t resist seeing what he looked like. His back had been facing her when he’d put aside the helmet, and she could see a black strip of hair running down the middle of his head. He’d received many drinks, surrounded by people and she could see women disgustingly jockeying themselves in front of him. 

Just as she was turning to leave, he turned around. And she saw the most handsome, dangerous-looking elf she’d ever seen. He had red war paint on his cheeks, his ruby red eyes glistening clearly against his pale gray skin. The strip of black hair on his head made him look forbidding, in addition to that lazy gaze that made you feel he was sizing you up for a fight. She shook her head, only to find the mercenary gazing directly at her when she looked up again. 

Elarie gestured at the women around him and smiled, giving him a small salute before she exited the club. Sero watched her leave, disappointed that she had not stayed. The Dragonborn clapped his big hand on his shoulder. “Glad you could make it, old man,” he was saying. “Enjoy tonight. We get to work in the morning.” He scanned the club. “Where’s Ellie?”

“Gone to bed, I think,” was his response. The Nord nodded. “Well, she’s not much of a drinker. We’ll see her in the morning.” Sero’s attention was drawn away by more old acquaintances, but he still missed the little Altmer.

They’d met and breakfasted in the morning. Teldryn kept his helmet off while Tobias filled them in on the dragons. There were more and more of them attacking Skyrim. He had a plan to trap one of them, and wanted help at Whiterun. He needed to find Alduin the World-Eater, leader of the attacking dragons. But in the meantime, they’d be dispatched to assist with any attacks. 

Elarie and Teldryn had been agreeable to the plan. They’d be working on different teams as their experience taking dragons down would be useful in training others. 

The mercenary had glanced at her during the conversation, and noted that although she gave Tobias her full attention, she rarely looked his way, looking at her plate of food instead. He knew that people looked at him a lot, even now he knew he was drawing stares from around the Hall. But not from her. It bothered him that the little Altmer would deliberately not look his way. But he kept his face perfectly straight throughout breakfast.

Just as they were leaving the city, news of a dragon attack at nearby Kynesgrove reached their ears. Elarie immediately volunteered to go, and Tobias wished her well, trusting her to take care of the situation. She promised to be at Whiterun within a few days, barring any further attacks along the way. The Dragonborn and mercenary watched her depart before heading to Whiterun.

Tobias waited a full mile before he turned to his friend. “What’s up with you and Ellie?” He asked. “I could cut the tension between you two with a knife. Did you sleep with her?”

The mercenary glared at his friend. “I am not that type of Mer,” was his testy answer. The Dragonborn gave him a “Yeah, right” look. His friend easily had his pick of bed partners and he often used it. But he stayed quiet. 

The mercenary couldn’t hold it in. “I asked her why she was at the College in the first place. She told me and she cried.”

His friend was appalled. “You made her cry?”

“Do you know the story?” The mercenary snapped. 

“Of course I do,” was the response. “I’m glad she didn’t marry Savos. As much as I liked him, they would’ve never done well together.”

“I didn’t make her cry,” was the retort. “She cried over him.”

“Is that why you’re grumpy?”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Yes you are.”

“Not. Grumpy.”

The Dragonborn sighed. He was going to have to hit him. “Did you ever wonder why I asked you to accompany her to Tel Mithryn when she’d already defended a whole city?”

The mercenary shrugged. “I assumed it had something to do with my being a Morrowind native, as well as already being acquainted with Neloth.”

“You’re getting bitter and jaded in your old age.”

The mercenary held up his hands. “Why are you picking on me today? If you’re so worried about her you can marry her.”

“I didn’t say a thing about marrying her.” He gave his friend another glance. The mercenary was riding on, stone faced. He tested the waters. “Maybe I might have, if I wasn’t already taken.” Aha. He was sure he’d seen his friend flinch a tiny bit.

“Yes yes, I know. And how is the mysterious girlfriend? Glad to hear she’s still around.” Teldryn drawled.

The Nord smiled at the thought of his love. “She’s still undercover and making slow but steady progress. She sees me when she can. Maybe I can find a way to help with this Dark Brotherhood business after we take care of the dragons.”

Tobias fell into his thoughts. “Marelle’s half Altmer too – probably why I felt comfortable with Ellie from the start. But Ellie can be a real lightning spark when she wants to be.” Teldryn nodded his agreement.

“I always thought that Ellie would be a good match for you.” Tobias finished. 

Here Teldryn stopped his mount to glare at his friend. “You were trying to set me up? Set us up?”

“Sure.” His friend looked smug. “You need someone to save you from yourself.”

Teldryn’s mouth started to curl into a snarl. “If you were anyone else, oaf, I’d be challenging you to a duel.”

Tobias laughed. “And you’ve proved my point. You’re getting old, lonely and bitter. You never wanted to come back to Skyrim, but here you are now.”

“You asked me to come help you save this god forsaken country.”

“I asked you before and you didn’t come. What’s the difference now?” Tobias faced his friend. “Is it because you traveled with Ellie?”

The mercenary hesitated on his response, and the Nord pounced on the opening. “She wrote that you showed her the plants, the silt strider and that you spent a whole evening with her. Just talking. You fought together and saved each other’s lives. And you didn’t take her money!” The Dragonborn sounded triumphant. “You treated her differently than most of your clients.”

“I did that because she was a friend of yours and Savos’,” the Dunmer replied, defending himself. 

“Don’t give me that. That hasn’t stopped you in the past, you told me about some of your exploits yourself. And you always took the money. Even mine.”

“You insisted,” the mercenary retorted, then fell silent, but soon broke it. “She tried taking on a group of Morag Tong on her own. Did she tell you? I had to save her hide.”

Tobias was aghast. “She what?”

The mercenary gave him the story. Tobias shook his head. He was familiar with their methods from his time in the Legion. She’d had a close call. But he picked up one important fact from the tale. “You went after her.”

The mercenary responded after a beat. “She’s a friend. Yes I went after her. She could have been killed. And she’s lucky I did, too.”

“You care about her.”

Another pause. The mercenary kept looking at the road in front of him. “I would’ve done the same if you were in danger, n’wah.”

His friend laughed. “You wouldn’t have been so upset with me,” The big Nord pointed out. “And you wouldn’t still be so angry about it now.”

The friends rode in silence for some time before the mercenary responded. “I don’t do relationships, Tobias,” he said. His voice sounded tired. “She doesn’t know many things about me. I’m too old for her.”

“She won’t care,” was his friend’s instant response. “With the age difference, you’d probably grow old together.” The Dragonborn knew he’d been right about their matching. “I’m younger than Marelle, but I love her so it doesn’t matter. We’re almost the same age, relatively speaking.”

“You’re a sentimental fool. She also doesn’t care for the way I look.”

Tobias choked on his laughter. “Old man, I’ve seen women throw themselves at your feet for the way you look. You’re so damned handsome that if you didn’t wear that helmet full time you’d be run out of town everywhere. What you mean is that she can actually resist you and you aren’t used to it.”

The mercenary gave him a sour look. “She left me to the wolves last night.” The Dragonborn laughed again. “Glad you find much amusement in my predicament.”

Tobias stifled his laughter. “Yes, well, you did have quite the crowd around you.” Some merriment still got through. “Ellie’s never wanted to be part of the crowd. But she does like you.”

The mercenary looked questioningly at his friend. Tobias was all smiles. “Look, if she didn’t like you she’d just shut you down in that polite Altmer way of hers. Since she’s just avoiding you, I’m guessing that she doesn’t know how to behave around you. You probably hurt her feelings somewhere down the line and and she’s not sure how to cope.

“Married before, remember? Women are not completely different from each other.” Tobias laid down the final reason. “Besides, I’ve seen her when she wasn’t interested – it was very polite and formal, but believe me, he left with no doubts that she wasn’t going to marry him.” 

The mercenary grunted. “Maybe,” he finally conceded. “We’ll see.”

A few days later, Tobias had gone to Skuldafn with the dragon Odavhing to find Alduin, and Teldryn and Elarie were at Breezehome to await his return. Jarl Balgruuf welcomed his Thane’s friends, especially Elarie, who had helped save his city. The jarl had not forgotten, and showered gifts and visits upon her. Teldryn hadn’t been pleased with the attention she was receiving, both from the jarl and from the Companions. The large Nord Farkas, in particular. Much too friendly, and the hugging type. His twin Vilkas was seeing Lydia, Breezehome’s housecarl, so at least he was tolerable. 

With news of more dragon attacks, he and Elarie had been sent to several places to assist with defeating the dragons. The Companions were receiving the requests and Vilkas was assigning them to the various teams.

Elarie had been at Jorrvaskar, home of the Companions, when news of a dragon at Riverwood came. She’d immediately volunteered to go there – Riverwood was home to another friend of Tobias’, whom she’d met during the Battle for Whiterun. Hadvar was still with the Legion, but his family remained. Vilkas was hesitant to send her as Teldryn and others were still away on assignment. Tobias, also the Companions’ Harbinger, had left instructions to make sure Whiterun was defended at all times. But Elarie had insisted. It wasn’t far, and the village was a part of Whiterun hold. So he’d let her go.

A few days later, news of the dragon defeat at Riverwood came to Whiterun. There had been two, one after the other, and both were stopped by the guard and a Legion officer who’d been home on leave, assisted by a female Altmer mage. Vilkas was relieved, and waited for Elarie’s return. 

Except that she didn’t.

Teldryn returned from defeating his assigned dragon near Markarth, and training the Dragonborn’s Vlindrel Hall housecarl, Argis the Bulwark, in fighting them. Unfortunate nickname, the mercenary thought to himself. When he returned to Raven Rock he’d have to not think about Argis and his typical Nord attacking yells when he saw the great wall. On return to Breezehome, Lydia let him know that Elarie was at Riverwood but was expected back any time. He’d nodded and gone to sleep. He missed the little Altmer, but looked forward to seeing her in the morning. 

Dawn brought Vilkas to the door. “Teldryn,” the Companion started. “I’m glad you’re back. We’ve got bad news.”

The mercenary raised his eyebrows.

Vilkas continued. “Elarie’s been poisoned. She’s still in Riverwood.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had been only a few hours since Teldryn had got the news of Elarie’s illness. Hadvar had brought the bad news directly to Vilkas on his way back to his unit, unable to do anything more for his stricken friend. The mercenary had quickly bolted to Riverwood with a plethora of potions and ingredients, leaving Vilkas to fend for himself at Whiterun. The Nord had expected it, and prayed for both his and Elarie’s safe return.

A few hours after the mercenary had left, Tobias entered Breezehome to find it empty. He was exhausted, but Alduin had been defeated and he’d reported to Balgruuf as soon as Odahving had landed at the palace. He’d been looking forward to sleeping in his own home and collapsed on the large bed.

Lydia found him snoring. The jarl had sent news to Jorrvaskar where a cheer had erupted and she’d hastened to Breezehome to meet her Thane. Despite the news of his friends, she decided to let him sleep a bit longer. He’d need it.

The housecarl gently awakened the Thane after some time had passed. He’d awoken slowly, bleary eyed. But after she’d broken the news, he’d jumped up and readied to leave for Riverwood himself. He packed a few amulets he had stored in his old trunk and went to meet his friends. 

Tobias found Teldryn and Elarie at Alvor’s home. The smith had gladly taken in the two Mer, he said they’d caused quite a scene at the Sleeping Giant Inn. But Elarie couldn’t be moved far, and the Dunmer refused to leave her side. Alvor and his wife Sigrid had taken care of Tobias while he’d had amnesia and had traveled there with Hadvar, so he trusted the family had taken good care of his friends. He was glad that Teldryn had recognized their names and allowed them to help.

He entered the home, his face grim when he saw Ellie lying still on a bed, with Teldryn sitting next to her, head bowed.

Alvor had told him what he’d told the mercenary – the town had been celebrating with Elarie after the two dragons had been killed. The majority of the townspeople were at the Sleeping Giant Inn when Elarie had started to feel faint. She’d clutched at her stomach before collapsing onto the ground. People around her had screamed and some tried to look for any food or drink she might have had but everything was lost in the panic to get out of the building. Nothing had come out of her stomach even though she’d retched horribly. 

She’d been moved into a room, Sigrid and her daughter Dorthe stayed with her. They’d given her health potions when she woke up coughing blood while they waited for help from Whiterun. Which came in the form of Teldryn Sero, who’d come tearing into town looking for the mage.

He’d made quite a commotion at the inn after meeting the proprietress Delphine. They’d argued loudly. Teldryn was going to have her moved to Whiterun but Sigrid had intervened, mentioning the coughed up blood and offering to keep her at their home. The Dunmer had asked her name, then agreed. 

Tobias touched his friend on the shoulder. The mercenary woke instantly. “Tobias,” he said, rising and gripping the Nord’s shoulder. “Welcome back. Alduin?”

“Dead,” the Dragonborn replied. “It’s done.” He looked at the sleeping Elarie. “How is she?”

The Dunmer shook his head. “Not well. The health potions are only prolonging her agony. There are no clues as to what caused this, or who.” He ran a hand through his strip of hair. “I’m not an alchemist, and no alchemist seems to know why she isn’t getting better. I’ve tried all sorts of potion combinations and spells and nothing works.” Tobias could almost physically feel his frustration. “I don’t know what to do. It’s nothing I can hit or battle against. And with everything I do, still she suffers!” He put his fist against the wall and willed himself to calm down. “Savos might’ve been able to help, if he was alive,” the mercenary continued. “I sent a courier to his Orc librarian to see if there was anything in his books that might help.”

Tobias nodded. “Good thinking,” he said. He motioned to Sigrid who was on the other side of the room. “Sigrid has offered to sit with Ellie, so you are going to take a walk with me. No arguments.” The Dunmer looked at his friend. He took a look at Elarie and Sigrid’s determined face, and relented.

Tobias led them to the river. “You look like Oblivion.”

The Dunmer gave a mirthless laugh. He sat heavily on the riverbank and looked around.

“This place is pretty,” he said abruptly. “Somewhere I wouldn’t mind living, in better circumstances.”

Tobias nodded. “You’ve done all you could,” he told his friend. “We’ll wait for Urag’s reply - he’s like a catalogue of all his books, he may come up with something.”

Teldryn nodded. “I know. I just can’t stand to see her just lying there.” 

“And?” The Nord prodded his friend. “There’s something else bothering you.”

Teldryn glared at him. “It’s a damn curse that you know me so well.” The Dunmer took a few breaths before continuing. “We haven’t resolved our misunderstanding yet.”

Tobias groaned. “I’ve been gone all that time and you couldn’t even clear that up? Weren’t you at Breezehome together?”

“There was never a good time,” Teldryn said defensively. “The jarl, court wizard, Companions, your housecarl– they were around almost all the time. Plus you know, we had a few dragons to take care of here and there.”

The Dragonborn shook his head. Before he could say anything, Teldryn tore into him.

“I already know the type of man she wants,” he said bitterly. “Someone like you, like Modyn Veleth, Savos. Someone who she finds an upstanding member of society. It suits her Altmer character. I don’t fit the bill. Even the damned jarl of Whiterun comes to have a drink with her!”

“But she didn’t marry Savos. Or moon after Veleth,” his friend pointed out. “And Balgruuf likes to sneak out of the palace. It’s safe for him to be at Breezehome.” 

The mercenary blanched at him. “I don’t even know why I like her.”

Tobias sighed. “Listen to me, you stubborn, pig headed old s’wit,” he said. “You like her because she’s tough. She can handle herself in battle and would even take you on. Because she doesn’t let you get away with any of your crap. You like her because she makes you laugh. And, if you didn’t care for her, you wouldn’t be here acting like a lovesick idiot because you think she might die.”

“I am not a lovesick idiot,” was the angry response. “Just because you moon over your girlfriend doesn’t mean we all need one.”

“Then why are you here? Vilkas and Lydia said you took off like a rabbit when you got the news.”

“I was the person who could get here the quickest.”

The Nord laughed. “Really? You haven’t ridden a horse like that in years. I’m surprised you could even keep your seat. You aren’t an alchemist, though you brought potions and ingredients.” Tobias looked at his friend. “If you don’t care for her that way, you’re able to leave. I’m here now, I can wait for Urag’s reply and help Alvor and Sigrid. I’m sure Vilkas would appreciate your return.”

The mercenary was silent for several heartbeats. “I’m not leaving. I’m still her friend.”

Tobias ran his hands through his hair. He didn’t know why his friend was so resistant. It was obvious to everyone but the two of them that they belonged together.

“I met many heroes of old in Sovngarde, old man,” the Dragonborn started. The mercenary looked up at his friend. “Ysgramor and Kodlak Whitemane among them.”

Tobias was silent for a moment. “All warriors, drinking together, telling tales of their exploits. But I was looking for my wife and daughter. Hoping they would be somewhere. But they weren’t there.” Tobias looked over the river, then closed his eyes. “I’ve been told I’ll be welcomed back in Sovngarde when my time comes. But if Essie wasn’t there, and Marelle isn’t a full Nord, where will that leave me in the afterlife? Can you travel between realms in Aetherius? Else I’ll only have my memories. So I’ll take happiness while I can.”

The mercenary stood up and gripped his friend’s shoulder. “The gods aren’t done with you yet, Tobias. For all you have done and will do, your reward will be great. I have no doubt of that. Dunmer go to the Otherworld. But I’m sure Mara allows movement between realms for love.” He gave a short laugh. “Maybe you need to visit Erandur. I hear he’s still at Dawnstar. Maybe I should, too,” he added as an afterthought. “If he doesn’t keep apologizing for his past.”

Tobias smiled, glad for each other’s support. They walked slowly back to Alvor and Sigrid’s home, lost in their own thoughts. 

In the house, the Dunmer approached Elarie. She was sweating. The conversation with Tobias was still echoing in his head when he held her hand and brushed her hair. “Little Altmer, you are going to fight this, you understand? You are going to live!”

He nearly jumped when he felt a slight squeeze in his hand. He looked at her in astonishment. “Tel-,” came a whisper of her voice, her eyes still closed.

The mercenary dropped to his knees next to the bed. He didn’t care who was watching him, he’d forgotten others were even there. He felt another faint squeeze and clasped her hand with both of his. Her face scrunched with effort. “Jah… root… fath…” and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

The mercenary could feel his Nord friend come up behind him. “What did she say?”

Teldryn stood, one hand still holding Elarie’s. “Something about a root. Think she was trying to say ‘father.’ Did she tell you how her father was poisoned?”

The Dragonborn shook his head. “She never said. But I know someone we can ask.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tolfdir sat next to Elarie, running some spells over her. The Master Wizard of the College of Winterhold had come quickly at Tobias’ request, bringing some notes from Urag Gro-Shub’s library collection.

“According to Urag’s findings,” the old wizard said in his lecture voice, “Arudil Stormal was poisoned by a very rare type of plant called jarrin root. Apparently the only known source of the root is linked to the Dark Brotherhood.”

He paused his hand near Elarie’s stomach. “There’s no known cure for jarrin root poisoning. I believe a tiny fragment of the root was used here. You say she was vomiting and casting some spells before she collapsed?”

Sigrid nodded. “But nothing came out.”

Tolfdir nodded, and patted Elarie’s hand. “Brave girl. She knew what was happening and tried something theoretical.”

Both Teldryn and Tobias waited for the explanation. Tolfdir continued to concentrate over Elarie.

“Without a cure, it was speculated that if the piece of root could somehow be expelled from the body, it couldn’t affect you. You would deal with the remnants and hope that didn’t kill you.” Tolfdir’s hand paused just above Elarie’s stomach. 

“I think something’s here. Elarie must have partially succeeded, moving the root piece out from her stomach. If she hadn’t kept her head and managed that, she’d be dead right now.” Tobias saw Teldryn’s hands clench. “Jarrin root works by attacking the stomach lining. No potion then would be able to help as it acts too quickly. With the piece lodged here, it’s been a constant drip of poisoning, countered by the potions and herbs you’ve been giving her, then circling back again.”

“Elarie is a very skilled and intelligent mage,” Tolfdir continued. His hand lit up on the restless Mer. “However, one spell she had trouble with was Telekinesis. I think she must have tried using it on the root when the vomiting alone failed. She of course knows how her father died.”

Tolfdir closed his eyes and concentrated. Elarie started to whimper, then convulsed. Teldryn immediately moved to hold her, trying to hold her still at the master wizard’s request, while he continued to concentrate. Tobias held down her legs to keep them from thrashing. He saw the mercenary’s hardened visage crack when tears fell from Ellie’s eyes, before he’d schooled his expression again. 

“The poison is going through everywhere the root passes,” Tolfdir said. “But I’ve almost got it. She’ll need a health potion immediately.” Sigrid hurried to open one. “Sero, please help keep her mouth open.”

The mercenary put a knee on Elarie’s arm to hold it steady while he held her mouth open. His own stomach churned. He remembered the stray thoughts he’d had of Elarie lying beneath him in pleasure, but holding her down like this made him sick. The little Altmer was fighting for her life, her soundless suffering and tears were cutting him to his core. Tobias, always full of feeling, already had tears on his face watching Elarie weakly struggle. 

“Elarie, just a little longer,” Teldryn told her. “You’ve held on all this time, just a bit more.”

“Got it!” The wizard was triumphant, a minuscule splinter of wood popping out from Elarie’s mouth. “Quickly, the health potion.”

The diminutive mage’s body relaxed, dropping like a rag doll into the bed. Tobias released her ankles and Teldryn moved back to her side. Sigrid gave her three potions. 

When Elarie opened her eyes, her first view was of the Dunmer mercenary. He had seen her eyelids flutter and had taken her hand and was looking at her intently, willing her to wake. Gods, was her first thought. He was so devastatingly handsome when he looked like he cared. If she wasn’t so tired she would’ve turned to jelly.

“Elarie,” he said quietly. “Thank the Divines.” He kissed her hand. “Rescuing you is becoming a habit.” The mage mentally corrected herself. Make that melted jelly. 

Alvor, Sigrid and the rest of Riverwood rejoiced at Elarie’s recovery. The mage had helped saved them from the dragons threatening their village and they were relieved that she’d made it through. Even Delphine had seemed pleased, before she left the village on some errands. She and Tobias seemed to dislike each other intensely but they’d been speaking to each other and parted with some sort of new understanding. 

Elarie was starting to move about the home on her own, and Tolfdir was about to take his leave. He’d been pleased with his patient’s recovery, carefully packing away the splinter that had caused her so much pain. It would be a good chance for alchemists to study the properties of the root. Tolfdir had stressed that Elarie was only alive by her quick thinking and skills, he doubted if anyone else could have realized what was happening and acted so quickly to prevent death. She was most likely the only person to have ever recovered from jarrin root poisoning. Teldryn’s prompt arrival with bags of potions and ingredients had also contributed to her survival, she’d needed every single bit of it to fight the splinter’s effect in her system.

“Simply fascinating,” the scholar had said when examining the splinter. “I’ll get a new paper out of this.” His kindly eyes alighted on the mercenary who’d just finished packing his saddle bags. “She’ll be indebted to you for your service. You are Savos’ old friend?”

At Teldryn’s nod, the wizard continued. “He would’ve been grateful for your help,” he said. “Elarie meant a lot to him.” 

“I know,” the mercenary responded. “She told me why she went to the College in the first place.”

Tolfdir nodded. “Ah, yes. A great shame. We all did, at first, rejoice in that he was finally getting married. Elarie is such a skilled mage and we thought they’d make a good match. Aren needed someone like her in his life, so lively and full of energy.” Tolfdir paused in his memories. “When they had the big argument – that was when we all knew the marriage wouldn’t happen.”

Teldryn’s head snapped up. “They argued?” He couldn’t picture Savos working up enough energy to argue.

“It was quite a surprise to us too,” Tolfdir went on. “Nearly the whole building could hear it. It was the first and only time we’d heard him raise his voice since he was named Arch-Mage.

“Savos told me all about it afterward. His emotions had gotten the better of him and he’d felt terrible for the things that he’d said.” The master wizard looked thoughtful.

“What was the argument about?” Teldryn asked. 

“Elarie had been asked by the Dragonborn to go to Whiterun. She knew that the city was under threat by the Stormcloaks and wanted to help. The College’s official position was neutral. As a potential bride to the Arch-Mage, he expected her to stay neutral as well. She’d argued that she was not a member of the College yet and free to choose. If he didn’t agree with her then he could send her back to Cyrodiil when she returned. Savos still forbade her to go. 

“Elarie wanted to help Whiterun stand. She said the Thalmor were playing the civil war, getting Nords to fight each other, weakening Skyrim. She and her father thought the Thalmor were planning a long-game takeover of Tamriel. Her father had been poisoned and she believed it was because of his ideas.

“Savos still forbade her participation in any battle. He said he was protecting the college. She said if she didn’t go, there might not be a college. She was furious with him, and she’d drawn out his emotions in a most unexpected way – he told her to leave and not come back. He said that she was an ungrateful child, after all he’d done to protect her. He’d been willing to sacrifice himself to marry her and prevent any assassination attempt and she was throwing all that in his face.” 

The master wizard paused, saddened. “She left that very day for Whiterun. After she’d gone, he locked himself in his quarters. It wasn’t until the next day that he’d found a letter she had left for him, telling him that she’d always be grateful for bringing her to Skyrim and his assistance and love for her father. But she was her own woman, and had to follow her heart. She believed that bringing the civil war to an end with Skyrim still in the Empire was the best result, in the event of a war with the Thalmor. With the Dragonborn of legend being a former Legionnaire and firmly on the side of the Empire but not the Thalmor, she also believed that he was another sign that her father was right. 

“She returned later with the Dragonborn. The two kept their distance while she accompanied her friend on the quests for the Eye of Magnus. I don’t know exactly when it was, but Savos said he’d offered again to marry her, but he’d been turned down in no uncertain terms. He was downcast about it, but said at least they remained friends. She’d told him that they were too different to match. She would always love and care for him, but that he needed a partner who would love him unconditionally. He conceded that she was right, and never brought up the subject again.

“When Savos and Mirabelle Ervine died, she nearly fell apart. She mourned their loss and grieved Savos’ passing like a widow. He’d been the last link between her old life and the new life he’d given her. I think she was remorseful that she’d rejected him, but not regretful.” The wizard sighed. “In the end, Savos was proud of her and her choices, and felt that he’d had a hand in shaping her. He was first and foremost a scholar and teacher, and teachers are happiest when a student surpasses them.” He paused and ran a hand over his head. “We wish that she would visit more. She’s a wonderful teacher herself, but I’m not sure she’d ever want to set foot in the college again.”

Tolfdir bowed his head. “I’d better get back in and let her know I’m leaving. I appreciate your packing the bags for me.”

“We are in your debt.” The mercenary bowed. The aged wizard had given him much to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still reading this, thank you!  
> This chapter reintroduces another character from a previous story.

Elarie had been happy to see Tolfdir, and thanked him profusely for saving her life. The wizard had told her that she could thank him by coming to visit, to which she agreed. Only Teldryn and Tobias detected the faint hesitation in her manner. Recovering from near death again and those Altmer manners were still there, the mercenary noted. Some things would never change.

Shortly after the wizard had left, Elarie asked to return to Whiterun. Tolfdir had cleared her for careful travel, and she was anxious to release the burden of her care from Alvor and Sigrid, despite their protests to the contrary. 

Tobias was unsure, but the mercenary had staunchly backed the mage. It would be better for her, he pointed out, to be somewhere she felt more comfortable. She thought that she had imposed too long on the kind smith and his family and that alone would make her uncomfortable. The Dragonborn nodded, seeing sense in his argument, and they soon left for Lakeview Manor, on Tobias’s suggestion. The Manor was close by, larger than Breezehome, and protected by housecarl and steward. The latter, Ghorbash the Iron Hand, would send the carriage for them. 

Elarie had wanted to ride and not be in a wagon, but Tobias had insisted. So she’d backed down. She looked unhappy, but it was for her own good. The mercenary knew she hated being ill, thinking of the independent spirit she’d been when they first met. 

Teldryn spent much time thinking over what the college wizard had said in their last conversation. Elarie was drowsing in the wagon, so he took the opportunity to sidle up to his friend at the front of the party.

“Tobias.”

The Dragonborn looked at his friend. He knew something serious was coming by the mercenary’s tone.

“The man who Elarie wasn’t interested in,” Teldryn started. “Was it Savos?” 

The Dragonborn nodded. “He offered again to marry her, and she said no. How did you know? Tolfdir?”

“Yes,” he responded. “Did you know that they’d had a big argument when she left for Whiterun?”

Tobias’ eyes widened. “No. Is that why they argued? They never said. I thought it was something personal.” He frowned. “Ellie assured me that there was no issues with her being there. Oh Divines, it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault, oaf. It’s not all about you.” The mercenary retorted. “I think your asking saved her.” He looked straight ahead while his friend looked questioningly at him. 

Teldryn gathered his thoughts. “Our last night at Raven Rock. That’s when she told me about Savos, being a bridal prospect and how he’d given her his protection. Then she cried over him. She thought maybe she should have married him, to help save him from himself, to make him happier.” The mercenary paused. “When you said the same to me about being set up with her – I felt the ghost of Savos over my shoulder. Was she only thinking that she was saving me from myself? She seemed willing to give up her own being for Savos, even though they didn’t match. I don’t match.”

The mercenary shook his head. “It hurt, thinking that my old friend had a prior claim on her. That he’d commanded her attentions and that if he hadn’t died, that she’d be married to him. I felt like I was betraying him, even though he’s not here.” He took a breath, then continued. “Am I competing against a dead friend for her affection? Does she think she can ‘save’ me?”

Tobias rode in silence for some moments before replying. “If Essie…” he paused, thinking about his wife who had died far too young. He continued with effort. “If Essie had lived, I’d be with her. But she’s gone, though that love will never go away.” The Dunmer clapped a hand in his shoulder, the big Nord appreciating the show of support. “But I’m glad Marelle took a chance on me. She said I saved her, but I know she saved me. I love her. Both kinds of love can co-exist.” 

The Dragonborn continued. “But Ellie walked away from Savos. You should talk to her. We all know that Ellie is in charge of her own feelings, and not afraid to say what she thinks. She’d be honest.”

The mercenary considered his words. “I suppose you have your smart moments, oaf,” he finally said.

“I’ve got the soul of a dragon, old man,” was the response. “But I’m smarter than you anyway.” The mercenary gave him a small smile before kicking him and dropping back to check on Elarie.

He found the mage sitting up, leaning against the side of the wagon. “Is that the manor?” she asked, pointing to a building in the distance, lake waters visible in the background. At his nod, she looked relieved. “Thank Azura we’re almost there.”

“Would you still have preferred to ride?” The mercenary asked. She nodded. “I feel more of an invalid back here, although the driver is excellent,” she added, in case the driver could hear.

Teldryn smiled. She always kept her manners. He called for the wagon to stop. Tobias turned around, wondering what was going on. He then saw Teldryn ride up to the side of the wagon, swing out of the saddle to sit behind it, and with little effort, pick Elarie up and sat her in his place, put his arms around her to reach the horn and support her from behind. She looked shocked at first, then delighted to be on the horse. 

The Dunmer smiled at the mage. His helmet was off so she could see his face. “I can’t keep you here too long, Little Altmer, as it’s not good for the horse. But he can handle a few minutes.” She looked up at him and smiled her thanks.

Tobias thought they made a pretty picture. Ellie was smiling and looking at the scenery, and Teldryn looked unusually contented. Until they drew alongside and the Dunmer said, “Can’t keep a seat after a few years, eh milk drinker?”

The Dragonborn roared with laughter while Elarie sighed. She didn’t want to know.

•••••

They’d only just settled in for the night when Teldryn heard a noise. It was soft, barely there but he’d seen a lithe shadow moving through the dining room. 

“Stop right there,” he hissed, holding a knife to the intruder’s back. 

“Impressive,” the black-clad woman responded. “No one has caught me in years. Teldryn Sero, I presume?” The mercenary twisted his knife in reply. “I’m Marelle, here to see Tobias. It’s important.”

Ah, the Dunmer thought. The mysterious girlfriend. “Slowly take down your mask and cowl,” he said. Marelle nodded and complied. She noted the knife in one of the mercenary’s hands and the ball of fire enveloping the other, waiting to be released. 

A mix of Altmer and Nord features, she could’ve been Elarie’s big sister, she even had the brown hair. Teldryn put down the knife. “Tobias is upstairs.”

Marelle headed straight for Tobias’ area and woke the Dragonborn carefully. Teldryn turned away at their reunion and headed back to the lower level. They’d come and get him when they were ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Marelle, Tobias, Elarie and Teldryn sat around the small table, a little bleary eyed but alert. Marelle had been pleased to hear of Elarie’s recovery. She was very curious about the mixed race mage, whose parents had kept her close, unlike her own. 

The assassin was a little nervous meeting the Dragonborn’s trusted and tight knit group, but Elarie was open and accepting, and the mercenary was content to follow his companions’ lead. Tobias had assured her that the Dunmer mercenary’s tense attitude was simply a sign of his concern for the mage. She’d been truly surprised at having been caught by him, and she looked forward to getting to know her love’s closest friends more.

“The Dark Brotherhood did receive a contract for Elarie’s death,” Marelle stated. She saw the mage and mercenary give each other a glance. Ah, Tobias had been correct there, she smiled inwardly. They were a match, like he predicted. 

“Apparently the client, who remains anonymous, summoned one of the senior leaders to complain. Jarrin root,” she said, “is the most powerful poison in its arsenal and they cannot afford to have it analyzed by top alchemists.”

She looked at the diminutive mage and smiled. “You’ve caused quite a fuss. Not only within the order, but there are rumors of the Aldmeri Dominion taking notice. They prefer to ignore half-breeds, but one just became the only person to ever recover from jarrin root poisoning.”

“What does that mean for Elarie?” Teldryn asked. “Is she still a target?”

“Yes.” Marelle answered. “The contract has been given to Teris.”

Tobias’ face grew grave. “He’s their number one assassin. No one knows who he is, what race he is, any clue other than gender. When I handled Brotherhood business, we counted ourselves lucky that we’d even discovered he existed.”

Marelle nodded. “Teris is a big reason why I’ve been unable to bring the Brotherhood down yet. He could easily restart the order unless he’s brought down as well. He’s just as much a mystery to the order, except for Astrid and Arnbjorn, the current leaders, who are able to contact him.

“However, Teris is eccentric, but not like the jester from Cyrodiil. He’s actually my role model, for accepting contracts. From what I’ve gathered so far, he takes only those contracts that he wants. He’s turned down many. I’ve taken cues from him as much as I can. The leaders have a short temper with him as less experienced assassins who have volunteered for contracts have failed where he would have succeeded. But he’s so good that they respect his terms. The rumor is he even turned down a contract for the Emperor because he couldn’t be bothered going to the Imperial City. It’s not doubted because he did handle a previous contract in the Imperial Palace itself – cutting the throat of a retainer who turned out to be a necromancer.”

Teldryn snorted. “Sounds like an upstanding assassin,” he drawled. If he’s so picky about contracts, why would he accept Elarie’s? She’s not in the same category as the ones you’ve mentioned.”

Marelle nodded. “It’s rumored that the client paid more to get Teris onto it,” she said. “Too much for the Order to refuse. If he succeeds, the Dark Brotherhood would become legendary – by killing one of the Dragonborn’s closest friends and allies under his nose. The recruits would come begging to be let into the order, and there’d be no doubt of supremacy over other associations like the Morag Tong.” She shook her head. “I don’t think he’s going to have a choice with this one. But if he refuses, it might lead to an all out war for control of the Order.”

The Dragonborn looked concerned. “How can we deal with him?”

“I’m tracking him,” Marelle replied. She looked at Elarie. “I would’ve done so sooner or later, to keep my promise to Tobias.”

The mage frowned. “I can take care of myself.” At Teldryn’s stern look, she amended her statement. “With only a little help.” 

“We’ll have to work it out,” Tobias said. “But thanks to Marelle, we’re warned and can take precautions. Whatever happens, we’ll have to keep things as normal as possible.”

“A pity we can’t convince him to refuse,” the mercenary said. “It would solve much of our problems.”

“In the meantime,” Tobias continued, “the safest place for Ellie is Raven Rock.” He looked at the mage. “The old man here said you have citizenship and property there. With everyone arriving by boat, it’ll be a lot easier to keep track of visitors, not to mention the Redoran Guard will be there to help. Veleth’s a good man.”

The mercenary snorted again at hearing Veleth’s name, but kept quiet. It was a good plan, and he preferred to be on his own territory to protect the little Altmer. Conversation then turned to the defeat of Alduin and the visit to Sovngarde before they retired for what was left of the night.

•••••

Marelle had taken Elarie out for some fresh air when a courier arrived with a letter for the mercenary. It was from Geldis, and the mercenary frowned while reading it, then went in search of Tobias.

“I’m needed back on Solstheim immediately,” Sero told his friend. “Elarie’s not well enough to travel all that way yet, but send her on the Northern Maiden when she is and I’ll make sure she’s met at Raven Rock.”

Tobias nodded, no explanations needed. “Give my best to Veleth,” he told the Dunmer, grinning at his friend’s sour expression. “And take care of yourself.” 

His friend nodded. “Elarie’s still with Marelle, but I can’t waste any time. Tell her I’ll see her soon.”

The Dragonborn agreed to do so, and watched his friend grab his belongings and set off for the Windhelm docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter here, but plan to post another this weekend. There’s only a few chapters left, thanks for continuing to read!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the mod ‘Teldryn Serious’ starts here. Does not strictly follow the storyline. Left out some elements for surprises if you play the mod :)

Elarie arrived in Raven Rock for the third time in as many months, the sight of the Bulwark feeling like a homecoming greeting. Tobias and Vilkas had seen her off on the Northern Maiden, assured that Captain Veleth would be meeting her when she arrived. Tobias was concerned that Teldryn hadn’t responded to his last missive, but he and Brunwulf Free-Winter were due at High Hrothgar for a meeting with Paarthurnax and the Blades, then with Ulfric Stormcloak – meetings he couldn’t miss. The Redoran Guard captain had assured him that Raven Rock was safe, although Sero had been dispatched elsewhere on the island. So he’d relented, knowing that Severin Manor was still the best place for Elarie to be.

But the mage had other plans for when she arrived. Feeling fully fit, she was determined to find out what was going on. She noticed the new Sea Tiger signs around the docks while greeting Veleth, who had been true to his word and met her on arrival. The tall guard captain escorted her home where she quickly dropped her satchel in her room.

Teldryn’s room was neat and tidy, and still housed several of his belongings. The armory was untouched since they had left for Skyrim together, and she found some rotting food in the kitchen. There were no clues as to where on Solstheim he might be. Frowning, she left the manor, heading straight to the Retching Netch to talk to its proprietor.

Geldis was his usual amiable self when she seated herself at the bar. There were scant patrons this time of day, no one to overhear her when she asked after Teldryn.

The innkeeper and bartender had responded that the mercenary was out on a contract and wasn’t sure when he’d be back. Elarie looked skeptical at his response. “Geldis,” she said, her voice firm. “I know the two of you are friends, and that it was your letter that brought him back so quickly to Solstheim that he didn’t even take the time to tell me he was leaving.” She shook her head. “I’ve been around him long enough to know that it isn’t like him at all so it must have been very important.” She looked directly at him. “He saved my life more than once, Geldis. I want to help.”

The Dunmer studied the petite elf before slowly nodding. His friend was very fond and protective of this particular elf. He’d seen it with his own eyes. The mercenary had told him to keep her out of this affair, but Geldis needed help and he knew he could trust her. The risk was worth it. Even Sero had mentioned her skill as a mage, and it would be useful to have one with them.

Elarie followed Geldis into a private room where they could talk. “How much do you know of Sero’s years in Windhelm?” The Dunmer asked her.

The mage thought about the people in the New Gnisis CornerClub. “Not much,” she said. “He’s quite popular there, and even Jarl Free-Winter came to see him when we were there.”

Geldis nodded. “It’s good to know that Free-Winter holds no ill will.” At Elarie’s look of surprise, he explained. “You’d have to ask the jarl for more details, but the gist of this matter stems from an incident regarding the jarl’s brother, who Sero met many years ago.

“Voden Free-Winter owned a small farm outside of Windhelm. A group of bandits attacked the family, his young daughter was killed. Teldryn soon appeared, chasing them. They’d desecrated a Dunmer grave. Something happened between between the two, and Sero was jailed, later released on bail by Brunwulf. The Nord sent Sero after his brother, but Vodun had already been killed by the bandits. Sero slaughtered his killers and buried Vodun in a makeshift grave. He left a letter for Brunwulf and took the next sailing to Solstheim. He’s been here ever since.

“Vodun’s wife Sigrun was beset with grief, losing both her daughter and husband. She blamed Sero for their loss. The Sea Tiger is her ship, she’s been hunting Sero all these years and finally tracked him to Solstheim.” The Dunmer’s expression grew more serious. “Those pirates and bandits have been randomly attacking Raven Rock. I’ve been helping Veleth here, and can’t keep track of Sero. He’s been on his own.”

Elarie was shocked. “He put himself in danger by going to Skyrim with me?” The Dunmer nodded. “He knew the risks,” he told her. “But there are few Dunmer left in the Gray Quarter who still blame him. They wouldn’t do anything to him while in your company, or the Dragonborn’s. He said Brunwulf attended his gathering, and as Windhelm’s jarl, that action alone would settle many detractors.”

That explained the jarl introducing her around as Teldryn’s friend, Elarie thought. She’d found it a little odd at the time. “Where is Teldryn now?” she asked him. In response, Geldis gave her some instructions to Glowstone Hall, cautioning her to be careful while trying to find the entrance through the caverns. She nodded, thanking the proprietor for his help, and went to Severin Manor to get some supplies before setting off.

•••••

She found the hidden entrance to the underground structure just before dark, following Geldis’ instructions. The cavern leading to the Hall’s entrance was dark and dank. She marveled at the beauty of the cavern, stopping a few moments to study a small netch roaming about, before continuing her search for the mercenary.

Geldis’ instruction were again pinpoint. She had no problems finding the entrance to the Hall, and soon found a dim light coming from a stone structure. She approached cautiously, heeding the instructions she’d been given. Fortunately too, for as she entered the building, as a Chitin armor clad figure, minus helmet, met her with an outstretched blade.

The menacing look that greeted her arrival quickly changed to surprise. “Elarie,” the mercenary’s eyes lit up, before collecting himself. His face turned serious again. “What are you doing here?” he asked, before answering his own question. “Curse Geldis, he was supposed to keep you in Raven Rock.”

Elarie matched his tone, looking at him sternly. “I’d take my own chances if the pirates attacked again?” she said. “And not know where on this island you were?” She stepped closer when he lowered his blade. “Friends help each other, Teldryn. It’s not just one way.

“I seem to recall receiving a lecture at Ashfall Citadel,” she reminded the mercenary. “About being a fool to take on the Morag Tong single handedly.” She continued looking directly at him. “Need I remind you of the circumstances?”

The edges of Teldryn’s mouth quirked as he folded his arms over his chest. The mage raised her eyebrows and tilted her head up at him. By Azura, he had missed her greatly. “If I remember correctly, outlander, you were near death,” he rumbled, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. “I’m still in this fight.” Elarie smiled at him.

A sudden noise outside interrupted them as the mercenary immediately brought up his sword and rushed past her outside. 

“Curse it, Geldis,” the mercenary hissed, dropping his sword. “First Elarie, now you.” 

“There’s been activity near the entrances here,” the newcomer said without preamble. “We got most of the crew but there are more about.”

“Raven Rock?” Sero asked.

The innkeeper shook his head. “May be under attack. Veleth’s got his hands full,” he replied. “But he’s hanging in there for now.”

“Not for much longer,” an Argonian voice called out. Five bandits stepped into view. “But we’ve at least got you now.”

A female bandit stepped forward. “Our employer will be extremely happy to see you,” she said, lips curling into a menacing smile.

Teldryn sent a firebolt to one of the bandits’ faces, sending him off with a yelp. “You were saying?” he sneered. The bandits pounced.

Elarie raised her shield and sword, joining in the melee. She had the immense satisfaction of attacking one of the bandits swinging at Teldryn, pulling him off the mercenary to concentrate on her. Fortunately Ghorbash had given her a few lessons with both shield and blade before she left Lakeview Manor, her arrows wouldn’t work in such close quarters. She did manage to bring up her trademark wards here and there to protect her friends, but Teldryn and Geldis made short work of their opponents. 

Elarie helped searched the bodies, finding a note from Sigrun on one, professing her elation at having finally discovered Teldryn’s whereabouts. They would launch more assaults on Raven Rock if this band came back empty handed.

The mercenary looked grave at the news, turning to the mage. “You’d best get back quickly and give Veleth the information.” He looked at her, not saying anything, yet wanting to say everything. But now wasn’t the time. “The defender of Whiterun and the Gray Quarter will be able to defend Raven Rock just as well, I’m sure.” 

His little Altmer frowned. “And what will you be doing?” she asked, her features not betraying the anger and fear she felt for him.

“I’m the one Sigrun wants,” he said. “I need to be far away from Raven Rock. Geldis and I will continue the search for their ship.”

Elarie could see the strain in his eyes, in his stance, as she considered his reasons. Her lips pursed. And she was surprised again when the mercenary placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please,” he said. 

She wasn’t completely happy, but she understood. Then it was her turn to surprise him, by giving him a hug. “Be careful,” she said into his chest, as she felt his arms go around her, and his head dropping to the top of hers. “I will see you both after the attack,” she said firmly, including Geldis in her statement.

“You will,” was Teldryn’s response. His crimson eyes met her hazel ones again, before Geldis cleared his throat.

“Hate to break up your sweet moment, but let’s get going,” he said. He smiled inwardly as both elves in front of him quickly schooled their features and stepped away from each other. They were more alike than he thought. Both as stubborn as unbroken guars.


	10. Chapter 10

Elarie emerged from the secret passageway connecting Glowstone Hall and Raven Rock, only to hear the sounds of battle outside.

The Redoran Guard were fiercely engaged in battle with a group of mercenaries. Even some private citizens were out defending their home, the mage catching a glimpse of Glover Mallory expertly swinging a sparkly stahlrim axe.

“Elarie, the Bulwark!” Veleth shouted, spotting the petite Altmer emerging from the Ulen Ancestral Tomb. The mage could see a group of guards trying to keep more mercenaries outside the walls.

She threw up a large ward in front of the guards, shooting the Ash Shell spell she’d been practicing especially for Solstheim at their foes when she had a clear aim. Though not yet proficient, it was enough to give the Guard an advantage to disarm their opponents.

The fighting soon grew quiet. Bodies littered the paths, the Redoran Guard as a whole exhausted. Veleth approached the mage.

“I think we’ve got most of them,” the captain said. “Except for the ones that were on the other side of the Bulwark. They’ll probably look for Sero again, they must have realized that he wasn’t here.”

“There are more coming,” she told the captain, showing him the note she’d found earlier. She was worried about Teldryn – there were so many bandits, mercenaries, pirates, you name it, on his trail. Sigrun meant business this time. “We’ll be ready,” the captain told her.

Veleth escorted her home. “You showed up in the nick of time,” he said as they walked. “The bandits descended on the town suddenly – from all sides. A coordinated attack is something we could’ve done without.”

The mage frowned. “This is a huge effort just to get Teldryn,” she said. “Something doesn’t seem right.”

“We believe,” the captain told her, “that the stakes got higher once Brunwulf became Jarl of Windhelm. If Sero can be branded as Vodun Free-Winter’s murderer, there may be enough scandal that Brunwulf, as Sero’s defender, would have to step down, leaving Sigrun as the only Free-Winter left and thus a claim to the throne.”

Elarie was shocked. “How do you know all this?”

“We investigated the Sea Tiger when the signs went up,” Veleth replied. “Knowing Sero’s history with the Free-Winters, we were able to put the pieces together. Unofficially, the Redoran Council looks forward to working with the new Jarl. He’s long been an advocate of the Dunmer there. Our ties are still close, and with Windhelm being the nearest city in Skyrim to us and to our capitol of Blacklight, we believe supporting him is a cause worth fighting for. So we do what we can from here.”

He smiled ruefully at the mage. “Not exactly what you signed on for when you arrived,” he said. “When Sero said you were returning for protection, we didn’t know the extent of this. When we did, you were already on your way and he was adamant about keeping you out of the fight. Your life is already in danger, he didn’t want the danger to increase. But Geldis and I hoped that you would help. There are few mages here, and your assistance is invaluable, as it has been in the past.” He gestured to the main road below Severin Manor, where the Guard were already clearing away bodies. “As evidenced again today.”

The petite Altmer nodded. “I can’t cower in a corner,” she said. “I am happy to help.”

The guard captain smiled, and suggested she get some rest while she could, before turning back to the clean up effort.

•••••

The sun had not been up an hour when Elarie went to the Retching Netch to see if Veleth had any new information. He was inside with Dreyla, and he reported nothing new during the night. But Dreyla told the mage that there had been a few people she didn’t recognize in the cornerclub, so she had casually mentioned that Sero might be at Tel Mithryn. “They wouldn’t dare attack Master Neloth,” she said. Veleth beamed at her. She’d bought the Guard time to regroup for the next attack. 

Elarie thanked them for the information, and set out for Tel Mithryn to see if they had indeed been attacked, and to see if she could convince the Telvanni wizard to help them find the Sea Tiger.

She’d just reached the wizard’s mushroom tower when she heard the arrow whoosh past her. She threw up a ward and turned, counting about five mercenaries headed her way. She quickly ran into the Tower. 

Neloth was engrossed in an experiment and refused to speak, but Talvas readied his spells to help. The two mages headed outside, the apprentice mage conjuring a Frost Atronach to assist.

The fight wasn’t fair – to the mercenaries. The two mages quickly overpowered them. Talvas had attacked them head on with his destruction spells and atronachs, distracting them enough for Elarie to use her arrows from behind the mushroom tower to take them down from distance. She’d used wards to help protect Talvas from shock spells, until she could fire her arrows again. Once routed, they returned to the tower, to find Neloth waiting impatiently for them.

“It’s about time you showed up,” the wizard grumbled to Talvas. “I need you to fetch my tea.”

The apprentice apologized and hurried off to comply. The wizard then faced the petite Altmer, who dropped her best court curtsy to him.

“I also add my apologies,” she said in her formal tones. “There was a band of mercenaries outside and Talvas was a great help protecting Tel Mithryn.”

The wizard harrumphed. “They would never harm my settlement, lest they face me,” he said. He eyed her again. “But I suppose,” he said with exaggerated tones, “that Talvas did tolerably well and I should thank you for your concern. I know why you’re here, of course. That blithering idiot has really made a mess of things this time, going to Windhelm.”

“Do you mean Teldryn?” Elarie was surprised. 

The wizard nodded. “Of course! That helmeted fool has been looking for that ship for years. But they found him first.”

Elarie thought back. Of course. During her first visit to Tel Mithryn, Sero and Neloth were talking about pirates. She hadn’t paid much attention to their conversation at the time. “Are you already assisting the search for the ship?” she asked the wizard.

Neloth looked sternly at her. “Are you an imbecile? Didn’t you understand a word I just said?” he asked snippily. “I’ve been helping him for years. But I should see the ship now, they must be close.”

He cast a divination spell, and looked a little surprised at the result. “Head to the south,” he said. “You’ll find something.” In thanks, Elarie curtsied the wizard with a flourish, which he accepted.

“Glad to see someone can still recognize greatness,” he said, somewhat appeased. Then Talvas returned with his tea, and the master wizard took the cup and walked off, already forgetting she was there. 

Elarie thanked Talvas again for his help before taking her leave, the apprentice mage pleased to receive her gratitude. She then headed south as Neloth instructed.

She found a hired pirate near death. “You should see the other guy,” he wheezed in between coughs, taking her for another of their band. “He must have left a trail of blood, if you want to find him.” He indicated the general direction of the entrance to Glowstone Hall, laughing, before lying still against the rocks. 

The mage set off immediately for the underground Hall, greatly concerned for Teldryn. She hurried to the secret entrance, quickly letting herself through the trap door. She couldn’t see any blood, which relieved her a little.

She found the mercenary hurt, and breathing heavily. His magicka wasn’t regenerating as quickly as usual, and she cast Heal Other a few times until he looked more like his normal self. He complained about the bandits and mercenaries. “They’re worse than the vermin from the ash,” he said bitterly.

Elarie looked sternly at him. “I’ll take you back to Raven Rock,” she said. “You need some proper rest. There’s a reprieve in the fighting. Where is Geldis?” 

“We got separated,” the Dunmer said. “Let’s check the Retching Netch.”

The mage led the way to the passageway connecting Glowstone Hall to Raven Rock, grasping the mercenary’s hand when the path narrowed. Elarie felt the slight hesitation at her touch, before he gripped it and followed, letting go only to get through the trap door.

The cornerclub proprietor wasn’t in when they got there, but Veleth was. The two Dunmer faced each other, the captain informing the mercenary of the attacks on Raven Rock, and the mercenary unwilling to show he had been hurt and unable to help, making him more surly than usual. He soon walked away, leaving Elarie to tell the captain they would let him know if they found any further information.

The mage followed Teldryn to the guest rooms of the cornerclub. She already knew that rest was no longer on his mind, he was leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest. “It feels odd to be back here after so long,” he said when she walked in.

Elarie nodded, studying the figure in front of her. As much as she wanted him to rest, there was no way he would do that after the testy conversation with Veleth. With an inward sigh, she spoke.

“Neloth was able to get more results with his divination spells,” she said. “It was how I found the mercenary who fought you. Would you like to accompany me to Tel Mithryn to see if he’s had any further luck?”

The mercenary stood up straight. “I can do that. Let’s go.”

•••••

They’d just passed the turn to Fort Frostmoth when they saw smoke from the southern coastline. Weapons and spells ready, they headed to the coast, only to find bodies strewn everywhere and a seated hooded figure. It was Geldis, scanning the ocean, but no ships in sight, save for a rowboat a further along the shore. 

At the half-Altmer’s questioning look, the hooded Dunmer smiled. “Used to be part of the Morag Tong,” he said, almost boastfully. “They’re afraid of me.”

Teldryn had fallen to his knees, surveying the fallen Redoran Guards. His cry of despair shocked Elarie, it was the first time she’d seen his hardened shell crack. Head bowed, he’d sat heavily on the ground. She went to put her hands on his shoulders when Geldis spoke. 

“Let’s get back to the Hall,” he said. “There’s nothing here and we need to regroup.”

The trio soon returned to Glowstone Hall, Geldis leading the way. Elarie walked with Teldryn, concerned for her friend as he hadn’t said anything the entire way back. 

She left the two Dunmer outside the small structure where Teldryn kept some supplies, looking for something to drink. She’d just found some sujamma when the sound of metal shafts caught her attention. 

A gate had shut and she was trapped inside the structure. Just as she was about to call for assistance, her friends were hit by spells, forcing them down and keeping them from attacking the intruders. 

The bandit who had been hit with Teldryn’s firebolt stood there, smirking at the two Dunmer. Elarie tried casting several spells, all to no avail – the gate fizzled out any attempt at ranged spells, and she could not get proper aim with her arrows through the shafts.

Frustrated and concerned, she could only watch when a female Nord strode in, confronting the Dunmer mercenary and the former assassin with frost spikes and spells, catching the already injured Dunmers unprepared.

“I hate this damned ash,” she said, stepping into the light. 

Geldis started. “You’re a wanted woman, Sigrun,” he said, the bandit raising his eyebrows and looking at his employer. Geldis pressed his suit. “It’s time to face justice.”

Sigrun’s face hardened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said. 

“Is that true?” the bandit asked.

Sigrun faced Geldis. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she repeated. “You must be seeing things.” She turned to Teldryn. 

“I’ve finally got you where I want you,” she sneered at the Dunmer mercenary. “I will have vengeance for the death of my husband,” she said. “You will suffer at my hands!”

She blasted more frost spells at them, keeping them slow and down, before approaching Elarie. “I can’t let you go, so you’re going to have to stay there.”

“Why are you doing this?” Elarie asked her. “Brunwulf knows Teldryn is innocent!”

“Brunwulf is a fool. Dark Elves can’t be trusted. Windhelm will be better off when I’m Jarl,” she snarled at the imprisoned mage. “Sero killed my husband and daughter. I don’t expect you to know how that feels,” she added. 

Elarie could almost physically feel her hatred through the bars. There would be no reasoning with this woman. “If you do anything else, I’ll have to kill you.” The Nord strode off, instructing others to take the Dunmer away.

Elarie frantically searched for a way out. There must be a way, she thought. This is a storeroom, there has to be something.

She was rewarded when she found a small trap door behind a seat. She quickly went through it, finding herself in a lower level cavern. She didn’t notice any of the beauty of the caverns or the Dwemer ruin she found herself in, focusing solely on how to get out of there. 

After some time searching and avoiding various Dwemer constructs, she found a Dwemer platform with a lever. She’d seen these before with Tobias, and sent a prayer to Azura that it would be an exit. She flipped the lever.

And appeared into a tunnel. With a sigh she hurried through the dark tunnel, coming to a … wooden wall? She silently sent her thanks to Azura as she carefully pushed against it.

She emerged in a basement of a small cabin. It had been built over an entrance to the Dwemer ruin, and she exited facing the sea. Smoke was swirling over several ships and she hurried to the coast, the sounds of battle floating onto shore.

The Redoran Guard was fully engaged with the pirates. She’d seen a figure in black on the closest ship – that could be Geldis. She spotted a rowboat and quickly jumped in, thinking only that she had to get out there to help her friends. 

As she drew close enough to get on board the nearest one, she started throwing up wards where she could, protecting the Guard. Searching the ships as she jumped on board, she assisted where she could, but she couldn’t see Teldryn anywhere. 

The last ship found Veleth and Geldis fighting side by side, the two making progress through each ship. But the Guard as a whole was faltering, the mass amount of battles finally taking their toll on the exhausted troops. She heard Veleth trying to rally his men to dig deeper. 

Heart hammering, not knowing where Teldryn was and unable to use her arrows lest she hit the Redoran Guards directly in front of her, Elarie threw up a large chain lightning spell over their opponents, the charge shocking the last five pirates, bringing them down immediately. 

The fighting suddenly over, Geldis and Veleth looked at her in amazement. “How did you-?” Veleth started.

“My father was a Destruction master. I picked up a few things,” she said shortly. She didn’t bother telling them that destruction magic was not her forte, and thus rarely used. It used too much of her magicka, and the spell could have easily caught them as well. “Where’s Teldryn?”

It was Geldis who responded. “Captured. Took down six pirates before they got him, probably dragged back to the prison ship.” He pointed to the right, where Elarie could see another ship not too far distant.

“But we’ve got to leave,” he said urgently. “Neloth’s on his way to destroy the ships.”

“We have to save Teldryn!” Elarie was determined to find him.

Geldis made one last attempt to stop her. "He said before he'd die willingly if the pirates die too,” he said. 

The mage threw him a reproachful glance. “I’m going to find him,” she said. “Tell Neloth to save that ship for last.” Geldis and Veleth watched her dive over the side of the ship, making her way to find her friend.

The former assassin sighed. He should have expected her reaction, but he did now feel a flicker of hope that his friend could survive this. He quickly picked up a bow and some arrows. “Azura go with you,” Geldis murmured, aiming to clear a path for the mage to reach the prison ship safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s maybe two or three chapters left, planning to complete this during the holiday season :) 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good one, and TY for hanging in there with this!


	11. Chapter 11

Finding a rope ladder, Elarie climbed onto the prison ship. Bodies littered the deck, victims of the ranged attacks from the Redoran Guard. ‘Wanted’ posters of Teldryn were tacked in several places. 

Stepping inside the cabin, she found an office of sorts. More posters of Teldryn, a few potions, but a folded paper on the floor caught her eye. 

Her eyes widened. Sigrun had left this note for someone, possibly the bandit leader. She asked them to follow up with her in Solitude. The note receiver was to meet her there with proof of Sero’s death. Teldryn must be here somewhere, she was justified in coming. But the next sentences made her heart skip a beat – Sigrun acknowledged the possibility that Sero was innocent, but didn’t care, writing that he still deserved to die as her husband did. And that she had let Geldis escape, to alert Neloth and unwittingly destroy the prison ship for her, along with the hired help she couldn’t trust anymore.

Elarie carefully tucked the note away. It would aid Teldryn in his defense if he needed it. She cautiously made her way to lower decks, noting that several bandits were resting in their rooms.

She’d made it to the lowest deck before she was spotted. The sight of Teldryn bound, and hearing his curses to the guard threatening to torture him further sent her rushing into the room.

“Stop!” she yelled, blade up. 

The guard turned, surprised to see her. It was the same man who’d confronted them at Glowstone Hall. “Now why would I want to do that?” he said. 

“Sigrun is the real criminal,” she responded. “You heard her when Teldryn was captured. She wants him dead but doesn’t care that he didn’t kill her family.” 

At the guard’s skeptical look, she added, “And because Neloth is going to blow up this ship. Everyone needs to leave. Sigrun organized it.”

The guard laughed. “Neloth? Right,” the guard said. “She’s been hunting him for years,” he indicated the shackled mercenary. “She wants him alive.”

Teldryn looked up. “Keep away from her, n’wah,” he rasped to the guard.

The mage’s lips pursed. Teldryn had been stripped down to his pants, arms cuffed to the wall. His skin was paler than she’d ever seen, yet his voice still rumbled with defiance. She was about to challenge the guard when an explosion rocked the ship. The guard’s face went white. “What’s that?”

“Neloth. We need to get out of here!”

The guard turned and ran out of the room, Elarie could hear his warning the rest of the bandits on his way out. She immediately moved to undo Teldryn’s manacles, the mercenary falling heavily on her when the second explosion hit, causing fires to start on the decks. 

The mercenary was trying to shield her from the fires as best he could, but he was only moving through sheer willpower. She cast a Heal Other spell on him once before lifting a ward to protect them both. She dragged an unsteady Teldryn with her, only to find the next door closed and the locks melted. She needed to find another way out.

“Windows,” came Teldryn’s voice. Of course – she’d seen the windows as she passed the last room, and made a beeline for them. She’d only just smashed them and gotten clear of the frame when the next explosion came.

She cast Waterbreathing and swam away as quickly as she could, still holding Teldryn close. Casting a ward to protect them from flying debris from the ships, she thought they were nearly clear, when another explosion landed nearby just as her ward fizzled. She felt the mercenary’s arms wrap around her to again shield her from the fiery debris, before another one rocked them and she blacked out.

•••••

Waking to find herself on land, Elarie saw the small campfire before registering the few bandits scattered around her. She sat up in alarm drawing a ward, but no one made a move except to watch her curiously.

She spotted the guard who had nearly tortured Teldryn. He held up his hands. “Don’t worry,” he said. “As far as we’re concerned, your warning saved us – at least some of us.” He looked over her shoulder. “Sero dragged you here from the water. And he’s behind you.”

Elarie turned, and released the ward spell. Teldryn dropped to his knees to inspect her for injuries. “Elarie,” he said, holding her hands tightly. 

The mage’s look of surprise earned her a small smile from the mercenary. She smiled in return, and gave him a hug.

“Little Altmer,” he murmured, his cheek against hers. “Remind me that I need to have a talk with Geldis about timing.”

The mage laughed, before her face turned serious once again. “We have to find Sigrun,” she said. “Before she can make any moves against Brunwulf.”

Teldryn agreed. “If you’re feeling up to it, here’s our next move.”

•••••

The mage and mercenary arrived at the Windhelm docks, having paid Captain Salt-Sage triple to get his ship underway quickly. The mage made straight for the Palace of Kings to see Jarl Free-Winter while the mercenary picked up supplies and made arrangements for the next stage of their journey.

She returned shortly. “He’s not there,” Elarie told the Teldryn. “He went to High Hrothgar with Tobias and they haven’t returned yet.”

The mercenary nodded. “At least the Oaf can’t complain that we left him out,” he said. Elarie smiled, knowing the Dragonborn would indeed feel left out of this venture regardless of the circumstances. “We’ll head directly to Broken Oar Grotto. It’s large, and one of the few places near Solitude where she can hide the ship.” The pirates who had managed to survive the prison ship explosion had been more than happy to tell their rescuer where Sigrun planned to hide the Sea Tiger in Skyrim.

It was unusual to see the mercenary in anything other than his Chitin armor. But it had been lost on the pirate ship when it went down, and Teldryn was using the glass armor set that they had stored at Severin Manor, except for the helmet. The dark full hood he used somehow made him more menacing. It wasn’t to his full liking, but it completely covered his face. Elarie thought he looked just as impressive in it as he did in his Chitin one, but decided to keep that thought to herself.

She likewise used a hood and was dressed in her full leather armor, hoping to keep herself as incognito as possible, a tip from Marelle. She had said no one looked twice at her in plain leather, and it worked for Elarie as well. She’d had to remove her hood before Jorleif, Brunwulf’s steward, recognized her.

They were able to quickly set sail with an East Empire ship that was leaving shortly for Solitude. The company was grateful for the early end to the civil war and happy to provide a small service to Elarie and her companion. They made good time, and the East Empire dock was near their destination. The mercenary grudgingly admitted to the little Altmer that at least the company of was heartless bastards was good for something.

Entering the grotto, they both drew their bows. They’d decided on bows first to take out potential guards quickly and as quietly as possible. With the mercenary muttering about equating bandits with vermin, they took out the first pair of guards before spotting a ship in the distance. “The Sea Tiger,” Teldryn whispered. They’d found her.

Working in tandem, they made their way past a few more guard points until they came to a large multilevel structure across a rock bridge. The challenge would be crossing the bridge undetected, they could make out at least six pirates there.

Teldryn was considering their options when Elarie brought out four invisibility potions from her satchel. 

“Where did you get these?” he asked, surprised. It wasn’t as if you could pick them up at any trader. 

“I made them,” was the matter-of-fact reply. “I was forced to rest for a few weeks, so I studied Alchemy, and Marelle gave me some pointers on invisibility. Thought these might come in handy to evade assassins.”

The mercenary smiled. He’d have to amend his view of scholars. Most studied grand ideas only in their specialty. “Ash Shell, invisibility potions,” he rumbled amusedly. “And I thought I was the only one full of surprises.”

Using the potions, they quickly made their way across the bridge, and took down one pirate before others raised the alarm. With a yell, Teldryn unsheathed his sword and let loose a flame atronach, immediately taking them head on. Elarie stayed back, using arrows to take down a couple of pirates before they could reach Teldryn.

“Sigrun! I know you’re there! Come out and face me like a true Nord!” Teldryn’s voice challenged the pirate, echoing through the structure. She saw a brief movement at the top of the structure. The mercenary was already on his way up.

Sigrun had two pirates with her. Elarie had a clear shot at one of them and hit one just as Teldryn reached the top. He was able to get a jump on the other pirate, unleashing another atronach while he and Sigrun battled. Elarie made haste to join him.

By the time she got there, Sigrun and the other pirate were dead and Teldryn was standing over the leader’s body. She laid her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s done,” he said. “After all these years… it’s finally over.”

•••••

They returned to Solstheim without seeing Brunwulf, who was still away. Teldryn left a letter with Jorleif for him letting him know of the situation, and they took the next sailing of the Northern Maiden back to Raven Rock.

“I never thought I’d be happy to see Solstheim,” the mercenary commented, surprising his companion as the large wall protecting Raven Rock came into view. “As much as I enjoy being off this island, it is safer for you to be here right now.”

Elarie laughed. “You mean despite bandits, pirates and other creatures?” she asked. “Yes, much more safe.”

The mercenary grinned. He gave a side glance at his companion. The little Altmer had only known him for a few short months, but had risked her life to save his, simply because she believed in him. Yes, returning to Solstheim was much more pleasant when she was with him.

They’d had a very long discussion on the mercenary’s time with the Free-Winters in Skyrim. She deserved it. The little Altmer had listened and accepted his version of events as truth. Which it was, and he wanted her to know all of it, and his role. She accepted him as he was, and he appreciated her full support.

“I’ve sailed back and forth so much lately,” the mage broke into his thoughts. “Never in an Era would I have believed Solstheim to be like home.”

“It’s equal to the Imperial City?” the mercenary teased, his voice rumbling with humor. 

“Home is where the heart is,” was the reply. The half-Altmer looked thoughtful. “The Imperial City is my childhood home. Both my parents left their childhood homes, finding happiness elsewhere. I believe I have found the same for myself.”

Teldryn gave her another side glance but her eyes were still on Raven Rock, coming into view. “There are still challenges ahead, Little Altmer. You still may find that Skyrim and Solstheim do not suit your taste.”

“It is possible,” the mage conceded. “But highly improbable.” She smiled at her companion. “I grew up as a scholar. But instead of retreating back into scholarly life, I find that adventuring, helping others, is what suits me best. Savos thought I would be in the same mold as he, but I am not.”

“I am glad you aren’t,” the mercenary said. Elarie looked his way but it was his turn to keep his eyes on the rapidly approaching Raven Rock. 

Elarie listened to Teldryn humming a few bars of music as the ship neared its destination. She was relieved that he seemed to regain his good humor quickly, and the two stayed where they were in companionable silence until the ship docked.


	12. Chapter 12

Reaching Severin Manor, the mercenary’s mind was immediately focused on keeping his Little Altmer safe from any more assassination attempts, visibly relaxing once they’d checked out their home and settled back in. Nothing was awry in the Manor, so the mercenary left to see Geldis with the news, leaving instructions for the mage to stay put.

Which she promptly ignored, and set off outside Raven Rock on a personal errand once she allowed enough time for Teldryn to have arrived at the Retching Netch.

•••••

Teldryn wasn’t happy when she returned just before dark. “And how am I supposed to prevent you from being assassinated if I don’t know where you are?” he snarled at her. “Veleth had to tell me you’d gone on an errand.”

The mage stood in front of him, a small smile on her face while looking up directly into his scowling one. “Firstly, you should never order me to stay in,” she said calmly. “I am a fully grown adult, and I was careful to keep a ward up as much as possible. Secondly, Talvas and Revus escorted me back from Tel Mithryn on Dusty, so you had nothing to be concerned about. And the ride was excellent,” she said, veering off into another train of thought. “I see why you enjoy riding silt striders. The sounds they make are quite relaxing.”

“Back to the main subject, Kena,” Teldryn grunted, giving her the formal Dunmer title of Scholar. Even an argument couldn’t pull her completely off scholarly musings. He fought the impulse to smile, but he was concerned for her. “Thought you didn’t like Neloth,” he said, mostly succeeding in keeping the frown on his face.

“He’s sweet, in his own self absorbed way,” she said. “You just have to find it. And he helped me with my errand.”

She brought in a large satchel and presented it to Teldryn. “For you.”

The mercenary eyed her and and the bag before he opened it and reached in. His fingers wrapped around something solid, and large.

“Chitin armor?” He was dumbfounded. He looked at some of the smaller pieces and recognized the markings. “My special set! How did you get this?”

Elarie beamed. “Neloth agreed to help me find it. We went to the closest point on shore where the ships went down and he divined where each piece was. I think Talvas enjoyed the outing.”

The mercenary was amazed. “Neloth helped you?”

“Of course,” Elarie said. “How else was he going to show me that his magic worked underwater just as well as on land?” She smiled. “Like I said, he can be helpful, you just have to figure out how to ask.” She dropped a low curtsy with a flourish, indicating that it was her court manners that had swayed the cantankerous wizard. 

“Elarie,” the mercenary said in wonderment. “Thank you for my armor.” Then surprising the mage, he sat with his head in his hands.

The mage stared, a slow flush spreading to her cheeks. Had she done something wrong? She was sure he wanted his own special armor back, had been looking forward to his reaction to see it, but this isn’t anything like what she expected. 

“Elarie,” the mercenary lifted his head to face the petite mage. “Please sit. I need to … discuss some things with you.” He motioned to the seat next to him, and the mage sat.

Teldryn ran a hand through his hair. “I’m old, Elarie,” he started. “I’ve seen and done many things in my life, some I’m not very proud of. The bandits and Sigrun are only a small part of my history.”

The mage kept silent, allowing the mercenary to continue uninterrupted. 

“The part you need to know now is that I used to be in the Legion, and served under General Decianus.” 

Elarie’s eyes widened. “You were at the Imperial City?”

The mercenary shook his head. “No. I left his command in Hammerfell.”

This time, Elarie was speechless. General Decianus had left a band of ‘medically discharged’ veterans in Hammerfell when he got recalled to the Imperial City by the Emperor. The volunteer band who stayed behind were the core of the forces that drove the Thalmor army, commanded by Lady Arannelya, out of Hammerfell and straight into the arms of the Akiviri army. Not only had they accomplished that, but they provided a vital decoy, for the Thalmor believed that General Decianus and his army was still in Hammerfell and not that moment preparing to attack the Aldmeri forces in the Imperial City with the Emperor. The miscalculation proved fatal for the Thalmor there, for they were completely annihilated. 

“You are a hero,” the mage said quietly.

Teldryn stood and shook his head. “No. We did what we had to do,” he said. “We couldn’t abandon the locals. Fortunately Decianus came up with a neat solution, and many of us volunteered.

“Tobias figured out that I was ex-Legion,” he continued. “When we fought together, certain moves, strategies came easily to us. Old training. He eventually got the info he wanted… when and under who I’d served. He knew the history, just as you do.

“After the war, we were already considered detached from the Legion, and I kept it that way. I was tired. Lost many friends, comrades, and I needed to get away from it. We freed Hammerfell only for the Emperor to give the Thalmor a good chunk of it with the White Gold Concordant. 

“I made a path to Morrowind from Hammerfell, to find if I’d make it home. I became a mercenary on the way, doing jobs here and there as I traveled. I spent time exploring Skyrim. There’s much open space where one can think, and be alone. But most importantly, I didn’t have to see another Thalmor.”

Elarie blinked back tears. That’s why Tobias specified in his original letter that she was not Thalmor, she thought. 

The mercenary saw her turn her face away, and sat next to her. “That battle was a long time ago,” he said. “But some scars remain.

“Elarie, I have started coming to terms with my past. But Tobias challenged me further by sending you here.” He turned to face her. “I learned to not care so much for people. It hurt to see my comrades, friends, suffer or be killed. Seeing the Redoran Guard defeated by that vermin…” he broke off, shaking his head.

“Tobias, Nord oaf that he is, understands,” the mercenary continued after a few moments. “He’s also ex-Legion, suffered professional and personal loss. Yet he fights on, cares for people and especially one in particular. He could have become like Sigrun, but he didn’t.

“Did he tell you that he’d already made the decision to rejoin the Legion before he found out that he was Dragonborn?” he asked the mage, who shook her head. “He’d been in self-exile on his farm, alone, when he found Marelle bleeding in his barn. She’s an assassin, part of the Dark Brotherhood who he’d been hunting as part of his job working with the Pentius Oculate. He knew who she was, but she was injured during a hit on a slaver, and his first instinct was to stop her from bleeding out. He said that it helped that she’d spared innocents, sometimes going out of her way to help them before disappearing back into the shadows. 

“They shared an immediate connection. But what truly bonded them was that when she discovered who he really was, instead of killing him, she vowed to take down those who were responsible for killing his wife and child. They accepted each other for who they were. 

“Because of her, Tobias sent a letter asking to rejoin the Legion, to keep tabs on her. Before he would be officially accepted back, he’d been asked to spy on a Stormcloak camp. As a Nord farmer, he’d blend right in, and due to his former job, he had very little interaction around Windhelm. It was unfortunate that Ulfric Stormcloak was unexpectedly with the camp. Tobias is from a famous family – makers of the exclusive Firebrand wine. Ulfric had met Tobias at an event one year and knew he was connected to the Legion.

“He was captured by the Stormcloaks, but before they could haul him off anywhere the group was captured by the Legion. Tobias had lost his memory trying to escape the Stormcloaks and he’d nearly been executed as a Stormcloak by the Legion, as none there knew him on sight. Then Alduin attacked Helgen, and by sheer instinct Tobias followed Hadvar to safety. And the rest is history.”

He looked at the mage, who was still sitting quietly. She knew the main parts of the story, but Tobias had kept many of the details to himself. Marelle had also not shared the details of how the unusual couple had gotten together, but she would’ve had to have been blind, deaf and dumb to not see how the two loved each other. She also now understood how Tobias and Teldryn had become such good friends so quickly.

The mercenary continued. “I share this with you because Tobias is truly my example of moving forward from tragedy. He’s done it himself, more than once. He encouraged me to move past the walls I built after the war. We became comrades, then friends. And then he sent you to Solstheim.

“Little Altmer, when we first met, you were just a friend of my friend. By the time I saw you off at the docks that first time, I realized that I would miss you. 

“When you returned, and Veleth told me where you had gone – I had to go and make sure you were still alive. Then you told me about the arrangement with Savos. I thought you were repeating it, this time set up by the Oaf. But I couldn’t deny that I enjoyed your company. We went to Skyrim together. When you were poisoned, Tolfdir told me about why you left Winterhold for Whiterun. I’d let Savos’ regard for you, and yours for him, stop me from from caring about you too much, only to learn that you’d turned down his second offer of marriage. 

“Then, you came to Solstheim again, to be protected. But this time, you saved me. Geldis was very forthright in that I would be dead now, had you not taken matters into your own hands to find me before Neloth destroyed the ships. And now,” his arm sweeping over his Chitin armor, “you convinced that old coot to find my armor, knowing how much it means to me.” He sat next to the mage, wrapping her small hands into his large ones. 

“Elarie, dearest. You’ve made me care again.” He looked directly at her. “It’s all I can offer you at the moment. I will stand with you, and defend you against any threat. Once this is all over, you are free to leave. But I hope you will stay. With me.” 

The mage’s eyes softened towards him before she spoke. “I care for you greatly, Teldryn Sero,” she said quietly. “I value your regard and company as no other. You have risked your life several times over for me. What makes you think I wouldn’t do the same for you?” She lifted her hand to carefully caress his cheek, and was elated that he allowed her to. “I am here for as long as you want me.”

The mercenary put his hand over hers, and lifted it for a kiss. The feel of his lips seared into her hand, before he placed his hand behind her neck. Elarie’s heart pounded as he held her still, then slowly leaned in, closing his eyes to kiss her. Lightly at first, then more insistent. 

Pulling away for breath, the Dunmer’s crimson eyes looked directly into hers, and she felt her heart flip. That the fierce, sharp-edged Dunmer could be so gentle was surprising, and she was lost. She was a little afraid of the intensity of her feelings toward him. Not even Savos had elicited such strong reactions from her.

“Well,” Teldryn said, “there’s hope for us yet.” His lips curled upwards, eyes glittering with amusement. “Would you care to join me for dinner and a drink at the Retching Netch?” he asked. “It’s the least I can do. For the return of my armor, of course.” 

Elarie returned his smile and nodded, silently willing her jellied body not to wobble as she stood.

Teldryn added a final thought. “And by the way,” he said in his normal rumbling purr, “if you ever tell the Oaf I said nice things about him, I’ll deny it forever.” 

The mage laughed at the mercenary’s wicked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an epilogue left to go.  
> Thanks for joining this journey regarding Teldryn Sero’s mysterious past, and I hope you’ve enjoyed it!


	13. Epilogue

Teris watched them leave home, heading to the cornerclub together. They made a pretty picture, he thought, the mage smiling and the mercenary looking comfortable escorting her on his arm.

The assassin smiled, mentally congratulating himself. But it hadn’t been too difficult to figure out where Elarie Stormal might be, as he knew that Teldryn Sero was sweet on her.

Teris had been in Markarth, checking out the Dwemer Museum when he’d stopped for a drink at the Silver Blood Inn. A large Nord had been celebrating with some city guards about killing dragons, crediting the skills he’d learned from Teldryn Sero, friend of the Dragonborn and the best swordsman in all of Morrowind. He knew of Sero, and was surprised to hear his name bandied about in a tavern in Markarth, of all places – about as far from Morrowind as you could get in Skyrim. Argis the Bulwark, as the Nord was called, had happily related his tales of dragonslaying to Teris over several rounds of mead.

Apparently the mercenary had made few remarks about his little Altmer to Argis. Not much, but enough for the Nord to understand why the Dunmer had not stayed in Markarth a minute longer than necessary after they’d killed that first dragon. Sero had made sure Argis understood the best ways to kill one on his own, and had immediately taken his leave, not even staying for a celebratory drink. “He said I was a good man, worth having around,” Argis had proudly told Teris. “Being blind in one eye didn’t matter a whit to him.” The large Nord was filled with pride at the Dunmer’s praise, and Teris smiled. So the hardened mercenary had gotten a bit softer with age.

Sero’s name had surprisingly come up again at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary when Astrid had urgently summoned him. She had informed him of the second contract on Elarie Stormal, before cursing the Dunmer mercenary. He’d apparently been the means to help Stormal recover from the first attempt, from jarrin root poisoning. That had made him take notice – the mage was the first survivor of poisoning he’d heard of. Astrid wouldn’t use the poison again, so the target would have to be assassinated by more direct means. And if Sero were also to be killed, the client would pay double. The mercenary would not be an easy target.

With the information he had from Argis, the ‘Little Altmer mage’ was an apt description of Elarie. Teris figured that Sero would continue to protect her, and where better than his home territory?

Of course, if he wasn’t a Dunmer himself, their plan would’ve been very good. Outlanders really did stand out here. Teris had come in by way of Morrowind, and rented a room at the Retching Netch dressed as a miner. He’d worked for a short time here as one many years before, so it was easy to blend right in.

The mercenary’s reputation preceded him - he really was the best swordsman in all of Morrowind, having been undefeated in all-House combat before eschewing the Redoran Guard in favor of the Imperial Legion. Teris suspected that Sero’s distinctive fighting style combining weapons and spells was looked down on by the Redoran Council. Rumors that Sero served an apprenticeship in House Telvanni to learn the spells didn’t help his reputation, though his battle prowess couldn’t be disputed. His well-known friendship with the Telvanni mage Savos Aren, who rose to become Arch-Mage of Skyrim’s College of Winterhold, further blurred the lines. 

Sero had become a legend when it became known to House councilors of his contributions at Hammerfell during the Great War. The councilors had been split in formally acknowledging his achievements – many still felt the sting of his unorthodox path, and the perceived insult to the Redoran Guard. The Morvayns had staunchly supported Sero, which was probably why he landed on Solstheim and not in Blacklight. He’d disappeared for some time after that, as rumors of his appearance became less and less over the years. 

Regardless of time and Telvanni influence, whispers of Sero’s skills and exploits through the provinces inspired a new generation of Redorans to embrace their magicka and broaden their horizons.

Teris was an assumed name. As Mathis Drelen, also of House Redoran and nephew of a councilor, he’d admired the stories of Teldryn Sero greatly, and had defied his own parents to study at the Arcane University. He’d been disowned, but found his place in the Imperial City, excelling at Destruction magic, where he’d been encouraged in his studies by Professor Arudil Stormal. His daughter Elarie had been a graduate teacher of Alteration and had spent much time with the Destruction students, putting up wards against their spells for practice. 

He never thought that he’d see her again, especially in his professional capacity, and in the company of his childhood hero, no less. Astrid had forced this contract on him, else he wouldn’t be here right now. Gabriella, the other Dunmer assassin could be here, but she wouldn’t have blended in as well. Sometimes being the best had its drawbacks.

When he walked into the cornerclub, he spotted Sero and Elarie right away. They looked very relaxed and at ease, though the mercenary’s eyes quickly settled on him, no doubt scrutinizing his unfamiliar face.

Elarie turned to see what had caught Teldryn’s attention. Her eyes widened, and she broke into a grin. “Mathis?” she called, waving to him. 

At his smile and answering nod, she gestured for him to join them. At his approach, he heard the mage explaining to Sero that he was a former student of her father’s. He was pleased that she remembered him so clearly.

He greeted them with a smile, Sero offering him a drink. His old teacher beamed at him, pleased to be meeting him again and insisting on learning what he’d been doing since graduation. 

The assassin smiled at the pair and sat down. They’d know soon enough.

•••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Thanks to everyone who has stayed reading to the end!  
> Wishing everyone a great year ahead :)


End file.
